Love Bot
by UtSuKuShIi MoOn
Summary: AU: On his twenty-first birthday, Ryoma Echizen, gay, single, virgin, and tennis player, was given a birthday present from Sakuno Ryuzaki. A love bot...the newest technology—an android that listened to your every command, from chores to even bed techniques. Full summary inside. Yaoi. Thrill pair.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **AU—On his twenty-first birthday, Ryoma, gay, single, virgin, and tennis pro, was given a birthday present from Sakuno Ryuzaki._ A love bot_...the newest technology—an android that followed your every command, from chores to even bed techniques. However, the one he received from Sakuno was not a female, but a male love bot and a type that looked exactly like professional tennis genius Syusuke Fuji. The moment he set eyes on it, he knew there was going to be trouble, especially when he accidentally bumps into the real Syusuke Fuji and mistakes him for his love bot! Yaoi. Thrill pair.

**Author's Note**: Characters may be out of character. This fanfiction is not related to the anime/manga. This is yaoi, which means male x male. If you don't like, don't read. This is based in the future, so everything is futuristic.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Warning**: Rated M for adult content and language.

* * *

**Chapter One: Love Bot**

"What the hell is this?" Ryoma asked as he gaped at body inside the long box he had open.

"Your gift," Sakuno replied cheerily.

"But what is it?"

"A love bot, duh."

Ryoma shook his head in shock. The android wore nothing but a white brief. The bulge on its lower region indicated the love bot was, in fact, male. Curiously, Ryoma touched the android and quickly pulled his hand back. Its skin felt as real as a human. It was amazing what technology could do nowadays. However, he did not want such a gift. He eyed his friend warily. Sakuno had her hands clasped together and she was beaming a bright grin at him. He didn't like the look in her sparkling eyes. "How did you get the money?" he asked cautiously.

Sakuno rolled her eyes and smacked him in the arms, "I didn't steal it! Besides, look, look! Doesn't he look...familiar?"

Frowning, he brought his gaze back to the android. His eyes swept over it's features. Long eyelashes, smooth jawline and a pointy chin. If the robot didn't have the obvious bulge in its underwear, Ryoma could have mistaken him for a her. He looked back to Sakuno and raised a brow. She gave an exasperated look and pointed at the doll again. Huffing, he looked back and kept staring until it dawned on him who the love bot looked exactly like. He jumped up, moving backward and nearly freaked. "Why the hell does he look like Fuji Syusuke?" Ryoma asked incredulously.

Sakuno burst into a fit of giggles, "Because there was a time when we were watching the US Open on television and when he appeared on the screen, you made a very small comment that you thought he was pretty."

"Doesn't mean anything."

"Ooooh, but since you're still single and gay, I thought getting you a love bot for twenty-first birthday that looked exactly like him would be the perfect gift. Do you know why it's called a love bot?"

Ryoma shook his head, but something inside him was telling him the answer she was about to give was an answer he didn't want to hear. She opened her mouth to rely, but he quickly held his hand up and stopped her. He waited for a second, took a deep breath and exhaled. He closed his eyes and counted to ten before opening them again. He stared straight in her large brown eyes and asked, "Is it something I want to hear?"

"Maybe..." she replied teasingly.

"Sakuno..."

"The love bot can have sex!"

He groaned, covering his face with one of his hand. He should have known she was thinking of his virginity. It was her new obsession with him. He was beginning to miss the old her who was just a shy girl that couldn't even talk about sex. It didn't feel so long ago when he had first met her during his first year in middle school when she had directed him in the wrong direction to the tennis competition. After that, he found out she went to the same school as he did. She was very shy girl, often stumbling over her own words. It was also obvious she had a crush on him, but him being gay, he couldn't return her feelings. They never actually hung out, but after middle school, she confessed to him and he, of course, rejected her in the most bluntest way possible. She cried and he did feel a little guilty, so he ended up telling her why. He didn't know why he thought telling her he was gay would be a good reason to make up for the guilt, but it seem to work. Later on, he found out that she had applied to the same high school as him and they became the best of friends. In high school, Sakuno eventually stepped out from her shy nature. Boys went after her, but since she was close to him, everyone thought they were dating. He actually didn't mind the rumors because it also meant other girls wouldn't try to confess to him. However, that also meant Sakuno couldn't have a boyfriend, but when he had confronted her about it, she didn't seem to care. It continued on like that through high school until they eventually went to separate colleges. Because he wanted to becomes a tennis professional, he chose a college where they allowed him to focus more on his tennis while Sakuno went to a school to earn her teaching certificate. Despite the fact they went to different colleges, they were still close friends. And that was how they became the way they were today.

Sighing, Ryoma glanced down at the love bot. It lay lifelessly inside the box. Its eyes closed as if sleeping eternally in peace. It was the perfect image of Fuji Syusuke, although he wasn't sure if the package of the nether region was correct in size since the android's bulge looked huge, but its features were the exact replica of the original person. He bit his lower lip, pondering what to do with it and finally decided to keep it. After all, Sakuno went through all the trouble to get it for him, he might as well keep it. He turned to her and thanked her for her _wonderful _gift even though he had feeling that keeping it would only bring him trouble. She clapped her hands excitedly and smiled wickedly at him. Ryoma scooted away from her slightly. When she had that look in her eyes, he didn't want to be around her.

"Soooooo..." she said, letting her word trail for a second, "Give me all the details when you let him do you!"

He gave an exasperated sigh and shook his head. There was no way he was going to let an android fuck him or even worst, take his first time. It wasn't as if he cared for the idea of having his first time to be with someone special. It was more like he just didn't want something made up of circuits, wires, and programs inside him. It felt wrong and disturbing. Whoever wanted that was either desperate or crazy. Rolling his eyes at her when she pouted, he pointed to the doll. "How do I turn it on?" he asked. This was were he had no idea what to do. He wasn't much of a technology person. The rest, he left to Sakuno to handle. He watched as she took out her computer tablet and began swiping across the holographic screen. Numerous box screens popped up as she loaded up an application. After it loaded, she took out a long USB wire and connected it with her tablet and the android. It hooked onto the back of the robot's neck. She pressed a button on her screen and then a loading box appeared.

A female's voice spoke from the tablet, "Now initializing."

The percentage slowly climbed until it hit a hundred percent. Once it was done, a beeping tone signaled its finish. Then, Sakuno leaned over to the love bot and reached behind its ear, flicking a switch. The android's eyes fluttered, revealing a pair of azure eyes. Ryoma sucked in a breathe at the beauty of the sight. He leaned back as the android sat up slowly, its head looking around the room, tilting up and down, scanning left and right until it settled on him. Ryoma was left without words. It looked too human.

"Tell us your initialization message," Sakuno said.

It smiled and then said, "Hello, I am a second generation GX Love Bot. My serialization number is 58741120. I am at your disposable to look after your house, watch your children, walk your dog, do the cooking, do the cleaning, and satisfy your pleasurable needs. I can organize your appointments and speak over two hundred languages. There is no need to feed me as I am rechargeable. I can run seventy-two hours without need of recharging. Would like to give me a name?"

"Fuji Syusuke!" Sakuno replied without asking Ryoma for his opinion.

"My name is Fuji Syusuke."

"Say something in French."

"Bonjour, je suis un bot deuxième génération amour GX. Mon numéro de sérialisation est de cinq huit sept quatre un un deux zéro. Je suis à votre usage unique pour s'occuper de votre maison, surveillez vos enfants, promener votre chien, faire la cuisine, faire le ménage, et de satisfaire vos besoins agréables. Je peux organiser vos rendez-vous et de parler plus de deux cents langues. Il n'est pas nécessaire de me nourrir comme je suis rechargeable. Je peux courir soixante-douze heures sans avoir besoin de recharger."

"Now in German."

"Hallo, ich bin ein GX Love Bot der zweiten Generation. Meine Seriennummer ist fünf acht sieben vier eins eins zwei null. Ich stehe Ihnen zur Verfügung um mich um Ihren Haushalt zu kümmern, auf Ihre Kinder auf zu passen, mit Ihrem Hund spazieren zu gehen, zu kochen, sauber zu machen und um Ihre lustvollen Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen. Ich kann Ihre Termine organisieren und spreche über zweihundert Sprachen. Es ist nicht notwendig mich zu versorgen, da ich wieder aufladbar bin. Ich kann siebzig Stunden laufen ohne wieder aufgeladen werden zu müssen."

"In Spanish."

"Hola, soy la segunda generación Bot Amor GX. Mi número de serialización es cinco ocho siete cuatro uno uno dos cero. Estoy a su desechable para cuidar de su casa, cuidar a sus hijos, pasear al perro, hacer la comida, hacer la limpieza, y satisfacer sus necesidades de placer. Puedo organizar sus citas y hablan más de doscientos idiomas. No hay necesidad de darme de comer como yo recargable. I puede ejecutar setenta y dos horas sin necesidad de recargar."

"Isn't he amazing?" she asked with a radiant smile.

"Uh, sure," Ryoma answered.

"Okay! So, I will now leave him to you. Take good care of him," Sakuno said as she stood and picked up her tote bag with her tablet.

"Okay," said Ryoma

"I wasn't talk to you. I was talking to Fuji." Sakuno pointed at Ryoma, but had her attention on the android, "He is your new master. Take _good care_ of him...especially in bed."

"Sakuno," Ryoma hissed.

"Of course," Fuji the love bot replied.

He sighed in defeat. He was going to truly regret his decision for keeping the love bot.

* * *

**A/N: **Hehehe, a new fanfic. XD I just had to write this one! Too many new ideas. Originally, this was going to be a one-shot, but then I thought it wouldn't be good as a one-shot because there won't be any development. Oh, and sorry readers that Ryoma is OOC. DX I will try to put him more in character in the next chapters.

Anyways, the chapter is short...so will the other chapters. This is the one fanfic where I may have short chapters. And excuse my horrible translations...they're not really my translations. I used Google translate. So, if you're a fluent speaker in any of those languages and you find a mistranslation, let me know and correct me. I will go back and correct it. It's pretty much the same thing as his initialization message.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: Characters may be out of character. This fanfiction is not related to the anime/manga. This is yaoi, which means male x male. If you don't like, don't read. This is based in the future, so everything is futuristic.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Warning**: Rated M for adult content and language.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Mistaken**

The apartment was clean. Sparkling clean like it was a newly bought apartment. It was also the first time he had ever seen his apartment so clean looking. Ryoma gawked at spotless household appliances and wooden floors. Slowly, his eyes drifted to the figure standing in the middle of the living room area. The love bot was smiling at him with its head tilted to the side slightly. It had only been one day since he had received the birthday gift and he was already beginning to like it. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea that he kept it. Ryoma cleared his throat and nodded his head in thanks. He walked over to the small kitchen and immediately stopped in his tracks. On the brown, rounded table, was a set of his favorite freshly cooked food. He turned his head slight to the side, wondering how the android knew of it.

"Miss Sakuno downloaded your favorite dishes into my program," Fuji the love bot answer as if it was reading his mind.

Nodding his head, Ryoma sat down and stared at his breakfast. It was almost too unrealistic to see it, but as he ate a mouthful, he almost melted. The food was exactly like his mother's cooking. The taste of home sweet home. Clearing his throat, he thanked the android again.

"There is no need to thank me Master Ryoma. It is listed in my program to be of service to you in cooking, cleaning, and love making," it said.

Hearing the last part of the list, he nearly choked on his food. He grabbed the glass of water and swooshed down his food. Glancing up at the love bot, he smiled sheepishly. "You really don't have to do the last part of the...list. Just ignore that part that Sakuno programmed into you," he said.

"But I cannot do that unless you remove it from my program."

"Right...I'll tell her the next time I see her."

He quickly finished his meal and then returned to his room to get ready for the day. After dressing in his tennis clothes, he lugged his sports bag over his shoulder and started heading for the front door. He was nearly out the door when the love bot stopped him. He turned around, raising a brow at the android. It smiled at him, smoothing down his clothes and adjusting his cap. Blinking, Ryoma stared blankly at it until it was done. Once it finished grooming him, he was turned again, but was stopped once more. He opened his mouth to tell the love bot to stop, but his lips were sealed with soft lips. His eyes widen in surprise from the chaste kiss. The android pulled back and patted his cheek.

"Have a good day. Be careful," it said.

"Un..." Ryoma replied slowly as he turned away and quickly ran for the stairs in the apartment complex.

He was half way down when he looked back up. The android was still waiting by the door. When their eyes met, it waved at him again. Ryoma turned away quickly and left the complex. While walking down the sidewalk, he touched his lips with his fingertips. The lips on the android were soft, real like a human. Its hands were also warm as if it was a real human generating body heat. It felt too real which left him perplexed. He wasn't use to anyone seeing him off or even kissing him. He had lived alone and been single for so long, it felt strange. Shaking his head, he adjusted his bag on his shoulder. He would have to get use to another being in his apartment even if it wasn't exactly alive. But of course, he would have to tell Sakuno to remove the need to pleasure him from the android. He really didn't want it to be sneaking into his room and sleeping in his bed.

"Echizen!" yelled a voice from behind him.

Ryoma looked over his shoulder and saw Momoshiro running toward him. He stopped briefly to let his upperclassman catch up. Once he did, they started walking together side by side. Momoshiro greeted him with a wide grin and a slap to his back, causing him to stumbled froward a bit. He made an annoyed expression, but let it go. His friend was often rough anyways. It didn't take long for Momoshiro to start talking about nonsensical stuff. Most of it was about what he ate for dinner. Eventually, his talking turned toward tennis which piqued Ryoma's interest more. He nodded his head and grunted in response every few time to let his friend know that he was listening. It stayed that way till they boarded the train where they were eventually pushed into a tiny corner because of the crowd. Momoshiro was pressed against his chest while his back pressed against the wall of the train. He could smell natto from his friend's breath. He held his breath and maneuvered his hands around so he could reach into his pocket. Struggling to pull out the stick of gum, he accidentally elbowed Momoshiro in the stomach. He heard his friend let out a low groan. "Sorry," he muttered as he pulled out the stick of gum, unwrapped it with one hand, and held it out for Momoshiro to eat. His friend stared at it and then broke out into a laugh.

"Sorry, sorry. I had natto for breakfast. Thanks," Momoshiro said as he bent his head down and took the gun into his mouth.

Sighing, Ryoma tried to get into a more comfortable position, but with the crowd and little movement, he only ended up making it worst. Huffing, he settled back and waited. Suddenly, the train jerked, pushing Momoshiro against him. Everyone behind his friend magnified the force of his friend's weight, knocking the breath out of him. Ryoma groaned in pain as the weight pushed against his chest. "Shit," he cursed under his breath.

"Uwah! Sorry Echizen. This train is a little too crowded," Momoshiro said as he struggled to give him room.

Ryoma grunted and exhaled when there was a small gap between him and Momoshiro. He decided at that moment he was going to take an earlier train. He didn't want to deal with the crowd or having anyone crushing him. "Earlier train," he said bluntly.

"Agreed," Momoshiro said.

The train reached their destination and Ryoma hastily rushed out to avoid the crowd. He was the first to escape, but Momoshiro got stuck, so he ended up waiting. It took a few minutes before his friend finally out got out. They traveled together, resuming their tennis conversation from earlier until they reached the college. After that, they went their separate ways to class.

Later that afternoon, he and Momoshiro got together during tennis class and played against each other. They made a bet about whoever loses had to buy the other lunch. He won with seven to five. Smirking at his friend, he put his racquet away and wiped down his sweat all the while Momoshiro grumbled under his breath. Returning to the locker room, he took a quick, hot shower and then dressed in normal clothes he had packed. After that, Momoshiro took him to McDonald's to buy him hamburgers for lunch. They sat down and ate, talking about tennis again. It wasn't as if he and Momoshiro didn't have anything else in common. They liked the same games and movies, but they both enjoyed talking about tennis more. Halfway into their conversation, Ryoma noticed someone familiar from the corner of his eyes. He quickly looked over and stared at the figure. His love bot, the Fuji Syusuke look a like, was standing somewhere near the door with sunglasses on. Frowning, he wondered why his love bot would even try to hide himself with sunglasses. It only made him stand out more. The android was also wearing something entirely different from when he saw it in the morning. For a second he thought he was just seeing things, but the more he stared, the more he noticed. Finally, he sighed and stood. He excused himself, much to Momoshiro's confusion, and walked over to his Fuji love bot. He stood in front of it and tilted his head back slightly to look up at its face. It was definitely his love bot, but with sunglasses on. "Why are you here?" he asked.

The android glanced down at him and raised a brow, "Excuse me?"

Ryoma muttered to himself, "What the heck was Sakuno thinking programming this into him."

"Um-"

"I'll take you back home."

He turned and told Momoshiro was leaving. He got a nod from his friend before he returned his gaze back to the android. He grabbed its arm and tugged it, ushering him to follow. He led the android back to his apartment in silence. After seeing it in the middle of crowds and a shopping district, he was beginning to wonder again if it was a good idea to have kept it. Sure it cleaned and cooked, but if it appeared in public, people might really mistake him for the real Fuji Syusuke. And if that happen, all hell would break loose, especially if the media found out it was a love bot. He didn't know what Sakuno installed in it, so the first thing he would have to do was ask the android what it was programmed to do or call Sakuno. He chose to call Sakuno. He led the android to the train station, then eventually to his apartment. Opening the door to his apartment room door, he tossed his tennis bag to the side.

"Welcome back Master Ryoma," greeted the android.

"Wha-" Ryoma stopped mid-sentence when he looked up and saw the Fuji love bot standing before him with an apron on and a feather duster in hand.

He looked over his shoulder and stared at the Fuji Syusuke he had brought back and then flicked his head back to the one standing in his house. He quickly released his grip on the Fuji Syusuke he'd taken with him and took a step forward to turn around. A slow dawning of realization hit him. The one he had taken back with him was none other than the real Fuji Syusuke, the professional tennis genius. Ryoma stared expressionless at him, but inside he was embarrassed.

"Is this your guest? Shall I set up tea?" asked the Fuji love bot.

"Wow," the real Fuji muttered with amusement in his voice as he took off his sunglasses and stared in amazement at the android.

Ryoma was about to apologize when the real Fuji suddenly stepped pass him and began looking over the android. He watched silently as the real Fuji fawned over the fake Fuji.

"This is the newest model of the Love Bots. Second generation. It must have cost a fortune for a custom made one to look like me," the real Fuji said with wonder.

"My friend got it for me," Ryomsa said, "...as a birthday present."

"Oooh...amazing."

Ryoma fell silent and chewed on his inner cheek. He felt like an idiot for thinking his love bot was actually in town, but then he was also surprise that Fuji Syusuke, the real one, was in Japan. Although he was born there, there wasn't any news that he would be staying in Japan. He never expected the real Fuji to be back.

"What's your name?" the real Fuji asked him.

"Echizen Ryoma," he replied by habit and silently cursed himself for giving his name away easily.

"Echizen...Ryoma...ah! I know you! You're the young tennis prodigy. I read about you on the college sports magazine for tennis. You're really poplar and you've already been scouted to be sponsored."

"Un..."

There was a moment of awkward silence and then the real Fuji broke it with his laughter. He clutched his stomach and laughed until there were tears rolling down his eyes. Ryoma blushed and tilted his head down, pulling his cap to cover his face. He could not believe the mistake he made. He had actually taken the real Fuji home with him, thinking it was his love bot. He wouldn't be surprised if the real Fuji tried get him arrested for kidnapping or something of that sort.

"Oh, this is the first time I have laughed this much," said the real Fuji, "Tell me, why did your friend decide to give you a love bot that looked exactly like me?"

Ryoma squirmed, choosing to remain silent.

"Not a talker, are you?" the real Fuji asked.

"...pretty," Ryoma mumbled.

"Hm?"

"I once mentioned you were pretty."

"Oh? Thank you for the compliment."

Ryoma could see amusement dancing in Fuji's eyes. He really wanted to run and hide now. He never thought he would actually meet the real Fuji Syusuke. Even worst, he never thought he could mistake the two. Now, here he was, standing before the real Fuji and the love bot in his own apartment. "I didn't...mean to," Ryoma said, struggling to find words.

"So, how big is his package? Everything looks right, but I'm wondering if he's bigger than me," the real Fuji asked amusingly.

"Eh?" Ryoma blushed.

Fuji laughed again. "Hmm, lemme check."

He wanted to stop him, but he remained quiet and still as the real Fuji tugged on the pants of the love bot. Another awkward silence pass and then the real Fuji broke out in another fit of laugh. Ryoma raised a brow, wondering what was so funny.

"Ehhhhh, this makes me feel horrible!" Fuji said in between laughs, "He's bigger than me...probably by an inch."

Ryoma flushed a crimson red and tried to ignore the comment, but it kept spinning through his head. He remembered seeing the bulge and now he knew the size of the real Fuji Syusuke. He coughed and cleared his throat. "Fuji," he said.

"Yes?" answered both Fujis.

"Um...the love bot," Ryoma said sheepishly, "Go back to whatever you were doing."

"Okay," it said and turned, walking back into one of the rooms.

This left him with the real Fuji. He shifted on his feet, trying to figure out how to apologize sincerely for his mistake.

"It's okay," whispered Fuji, "It's understandable that you would mistake me for your love bot. I just happen to be in Japan because I felt a little homesick. You didn't expect the real me to be here."

Ryoma looked up and raised a brow. He didn't think Fuji would forgive him as easily as he did. But since he was okay with it, he shrugged it off. He took a step to the side to allow Fuji walk pass him. Opening the door for him, he nodded his head in goodbye as Fuji walked out his door. Before he could close it, Fuji handed him a card with his name on it and a number. Ryoma stared at the rectangle card, bemused at the antic. He looked up from under his eyelashes, tilting his head slightly in question.

"I would love to get to know you. You're an interesting...character. Let's have lunch or dinner sometimes. Besides, you're pretty well known as a tennis player. Maybe one day I will face you in the US Open," Fuji said with a gentle smile.

Ryoma's lips quirked slightly to the side. He liked that idea. Ever since he saw Fuji play in the US Open, he longed to play against the man. Now that he had met him in real life, though only by chance and by mistake, he was looking forward to being able to play him. Maybe they could even practice together. At least that would give him a chance to experience with a professional tennis player. He nodded his head and stuffed the card into his pocket. Fuji left and he closed the door, leaving him somewhat star struck.

* * *

**A/N:** This one is a talking/dialogue chapter. DX I try not to do that a lot...but...yeeeaaaahhh. -.- **  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: Characters may be out of character. This fanfiction is not related to the anime/manga. This is yaoi, which means male x male. If you don't like, don't read. This is based in the future, so everything is futuristic.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Warning**: Rated M for adult content and language.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Epiphany**

There something warm sleeping beside him. He didn't know what it was, but it was quite comfortable. Soft and fleshy. _Fleshy...?_ Ryoma frowned and stirred from his sleep. Groaning, he opened his eyes and blinked, trying to rid the blurry vision. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. Dropping his hands, he stared at the face sleeping beside. It took a second for him to register who it was. His love bot slept peacefully or rather, was in hibernation mode, next to him. His wide widen as he quickly struggled to sit up. His body became tangled in the bed sheets and he ended up slipping off the edge of the bed. He landed with a thump, groaning in pain. He sat up slowly, rubbing his head.

"Good morning, Master Ryoma," said his love bot from the bed.

"Good morning...why are you in my bed?" he asked, "Love bots don't need sleep. You recharge."

"Yes, but you looked cold last night, so I wished to keep you warm. Besides, it has been two months already and you have not asked me to your bed...once. I feel lonely."

"Robots can't feel."

"No, but I can generalize that is how a lover should feel when the other partner is not sexually paying attention to them."

Ryoma let out a frustrated groan and stood. He did not want to deal with this early in the morning. He shook his head and ignored the conversation which just happened. Instead, he told the love bot to prepare breakfast. He sighed as soon as the love bot disappeared from his room. Shuffling over to the dresser, he opened a drawer and rummaged through his clothes. His eyes swept around, landing on a white piece of card. He picked it up and stared at the number written on it. Two months had passed since he accidentally brought the real Fuji Syusuke into his house. Ever since then, he hadn't called him. He wanted, but not because he had a "crush" on him, or so Sakuno had said when he first told her, but because he wanted to challenge him to a tennis match. But he never had the chance since he was busy with school, work, and tennis practice. Now, Fuji was no longer in Japan. He had gone back to America for a tennis competition that was coming up. Ryoma could feel the bubble of disappointment forming inside him. He pushed it away, knowing it was pointless to mope. If he wanted to get better, he needed to train more, push himself harder. Picking out his set of clothes, he changed into them and then cleaned himself up in the tiny bathroom inside his apartment room.

Breakfast was finished by the time he was done in the bathroom. He sat down on the kitchen chair, but instead of eating, he stared at his love bot. The android truly did look like him. Suddenly, an idea came to him. He perked up and leaned slightly against the table. "Did Sakuno program you to play tennis?" he asked eagerly.

"She did," the Fuji love bot replied, turning around to face him at his question.

"Can you match your skills to the real Fuji Syusuke?"

"I would have to look it up first and then file it away for use."

"Do that."

"As you wish. I will now connect to the internet."

The love bot stood motionless. Its eyes remained opened, but there were streaks of flashes that flicked by every now and then. Ryoma found it very bizarre, staring at the love bot while it searched up information from the internet. In this inanimate moment, it was as though the love bot was nothing but an over sized doll. It was a little creepy in some way. The love bot twitched and became animated again, surprising Ryoma slightly as he was staring at it intently.

"I have found the information. Now filing," it said.

"Let's go play some tennis," Ryoma suggested once the love bot had finished storing away the information.

"Shall I wear a disguise like you often make me when I go out?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

Minutes later, they were out of the apartment and heading toward the park. When they reached it, Ryoma was glad to see the tennis courts mostly empty. He chose a court and set his bag down on the bench. Taking two racquets, he handed one to the love. Rules and how to play didn't need to be explain as the love bot already knew. Sakuno had put the information in him. Ryoma smiled, glad to know he didn't have to explain anything or wait for the android to research it. "Let's play," he said. Walking to one side of the court, he got into position. The love bot, on the other side of the court, readied himself for the serve. A smile tugged on Ryoma's lips at the sight. It truly looked like the real Fuji was playing against him. Tossing the ball into the air, he served it and the game began.

It was early evening when he finally stopped playing. He sat down on the bench with a towel hanging around his neck. The love bot had gone to find a vending machine because he requested to drink some ponta juice. He leaned back against the fence, closing his eyes. A small breeze had picked up, cooling him down. The day was perfect. He hoped nothing would change the pace of it so far.

His ears picked up the sound of footsteps. Eyes fluttering open, he watched the Fuji love bot return with his ponta drink in admiration, though it didn't show on his face. Playing against the love bot was like playing against the real Fuji. He had watched enough of Fuji's matches to understand his playing style and the love bot had done the same things. The match had ended in his lost, but the score was close. The love bot tilted its head at him and then handed him the drink. "Thanks," he said as he took the can. He popped it open and drank the juice, savoring the cold grape flavor. He finished the drink in one go. Setting the can down next to him, he licked his bottom lip, tasting the drink on it. He settled his back against the chain linked fence once more. He found comfort the beating heat of the sun. Suddenly, a shadow loomed over him. Ryoma glanced up, his head tilted back. His love bot was leaning over him. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but his question was cut off with a kiss from the love bot. It wasn't like the small, chaste kisses the love bot often gave him before he left the apartment to go to school. This kiss was more deep. A french kiss. Its tongue darted into his unguarded mouth, rotating around his tongue. The android had an amazing kissing technique, sucking on his tongue, biting it and then pulling back to suck on his lower lip. Too shock to do anything, Ryoma sat frozen, his shoulder rigid. When the android moved away, a thin trail of saliva connected their lips for a second before dripping and disappearing. His mouth remained opened in shock, but not because of the kiss. "Your mouth...feels human like," Ryoma muttered, "Its...moist."

The love bot smiled, "Yes. I have artificial creation of every human liquid essence, except urination and blood. It is what makes a male love bot very popular among females. Because we can create semen without the sperm, we cannot impregnate a woman. We are largely used for sexual purposes among the female population."

"I'm not a female."

"Of course you are not, but I am programmed to give you pleasure."

"On my command."

"Not all the time. Miss Sakuno has told me to surprise you every now and then."

"Let me see your mouth."

The love bot happily obliged. It knelt down, right between his legs and opened its open. From a distance, the position wouldn't look proper, but Ryoma was too fascinated, fixated, on the mouth. He cupped the android's cheek, staring straight into the love bot's mouth. He had a set of set, all thirty-two of them including its wisdom teeth. But what really interested Ryoma was the formation of the saliva. The android's mouth was exactly like a human, so saliva was produced exactly like human. "They used artificial salivary glands..." mumbled Ryoma, "How...peculiar." He thumbed the robot's bottom lip. The lips were soft. As if he came to an epiphany, he suddenly wanted to know what the real Fuji's lips were like. Curiosity sparked inside him. Was the real Fuji's lips as soft as the love bot's? Or was it rougher, chapped from playing tennis outside all the time? Or maybe...was it as plump as the love bot's? Ryoma's mind wandered, rolled with imagination. His breath became uneven from the thoughts. He bit his lower lip and glanced down, realizing he had gotten aroused. On a spur of the moment, he stood quickly and said, "Bathroom. Come with me." The love bot stood and followed him without objection.

Inside the public bathroom, Ryoma chose the farther stall away from the door. He went inside, pulling the love bot inside with him. He closed the stall door, locked it, and then turned around with his back facing it. "Suck me off," he commanded. The love bot complied, getting down on its knees again. Ryoma groaned, thumping the back of his head against the stall door as the android tugged his shorts and boxer briefs down. Its hot mouth wrapped around his erection and sucked. He gritted his teeth together, his eyes clenched close as the android's amazing skilled tongue worked its away down his shaft and back up, licking the slit of the head and then swirling around it. It began to bob its head, taking him deep into its throat. Whatever part of the length it couldn't suck, it used its hand to pump it. Ryoma's toes curled in delight from the pure pleasure. He moaned, running his hands through the android's hair and then stopping to clench a fistful of it. It was as if his body was catching up to him in age. He had gone twenty-one years without a lover, without having anyone touch him the way the love bot was touching him. All the sexual frustration and need was coming into one moment—this moment. _If only the love bot was the real Fuji._ The thought had startled him. He had never thought of the real Fuji in that way, but once the thought was there, it stayed. The idea of the real Fuji going down on him pushed him over the edge and he came, cumming in multiple, long spurts. Ryoma groaned, clenching his hand tighter in the android's hair. Breathing heavily, his natural high coming to a slow rhythm.

He quickly pulled his deflating penis out of the android's mouth. For a second he worried if cumming inside the android's mouth was a good idea, but when he saw the love bot tilt its head down, open its mouth and his semen drip out, he wiped the worry away. He pulled his short back up and stared at the love bot as it cleaned its mouth and the semen from the floor. And then it hit him. The guilt, shame, and embarrassment of using the love bot in such a way. Although that was one of its purpose, he never wanted to use it for pleasuring himself. He frowned, mentally scolding himself for getting lost in it. Turning away, he stormed out of the stall and bathroom, though not in an overly dramatic way. He made his way back to the bench where his tennis bag was still lying, but slowly came to a halt when he noticed someone standing near his belongings. His eyes widen in surprise at seeing the figure. The person standing near his stuff was none other than the real Fuji Syusuke. Seeing him only made him feel guiltier. He had use the love bot who looked exactly like him for sexual purposes, to satisfy his need. Not only that, but he had wanted the love bot to be the real Fuji. He started walking again, but it was a slow, almost dejected walk. "You're back from America," Ryoma said when he was within hearing.

Fuji turned at his voice, lifting his sunglasses and resting them on top of his head, "Echizen Ryoma. I was wondering whose these belonged to. You never did call me and I was looking forward to seeing you again."

"You remember me."

"Of course I would. Who wouldn't? After seeing a love bot who looked exactly like himself."

"..."

"I'm teasing."

"..."

"I bumped into Miss Sakuno and she told me if you weren't at home, you would most likely be here playing tennis."

"Hnn..."

"Is something wrong?"

"No...noth-"

"Master Ryoma!" yelled the Fuji love bot.

Ryoma looked over his shoulder. Seeing the love bot brought the memories of what happened earlier back. He blushed and swiftly bypassed the real Fuji. He collected his things as quickly as possible, not wanting to be there a minute longer. Seeing the love bot and the real Fuji together made him feel worst. "It was nice seeing you again," Ryoma muttered as he swung his bag over his shoulder. He tilted his cap down, nodding his head in the process. He was about to walk pass the real Fuji when a hand stopped him. He glanced down at his arm, his gaze dropping on the hand holding him. His eyes traveled up, landing on a pair of blue eyes. The real Fuji smiled at him which only made him more aware of the man's lips. The very lips he wanted to kiss.

"Do you have time tonight?" Fuji asked.

"...why?" Ryoma asked.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?"

"...dinner?"

"Yes," Fuji chuckled, "I'd like to get to know you...as tennis players."

"Okay..." replied Ryoma.

"Since I know where you live already, I'll pick you at six."

"Mm."

Lost for words, he watched as the real Fuji turned and left the park. With the love bot standing beside, him, he turned his head and looked at it. The love bot stared back at him. "No dinner tonight for me," he said.

"Okay," it said with its usual smile.

Although the love bot looked like Fuji Syusuke, its smile felt different from the ones the real Fuji had. He stared at it, tilting his head to the side a bit. A thought came to him out of pure curiosity and probably sexual frustration. _I wonder what it would be like to be in between two Fujis...like a Fuji sandwich. _He shook his head, tossing the perverted thought out of his mind. He mentally scolded himself thinking of such a thing. "Let's go home," he said, deciding he needed a rest first.

* * *

**A/N: **The Fuji sandwich just came to me. XD I think I'm going to have so much fun using that to tease Ryoma.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: Characters may be out of character. This fanfiction is not related to the anime/manga. This is yaoi, which means male x male. If you don't like, don't read. This is based in the future, so everything is futuristic.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Warning**: Rated M for adult content and language.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Crushing **

Dinner was at a respectable, expensive restaurant where they served gourmet food influenced by French cuisine. The food was good, but Ryoma wasn't much for gourmet food. He would much rather eat comfort food, but he kept the thought to himself. Fuji did go through all the trouble of reserving the restaurant on last minute for them. As he ate, he listened to Fuji talk about tennis and what it was like to be a professional tennis player. There was even a second where he was so engrossed by the other's tale, he had forgotten to eat his appetizer. Fuji had teased him for it, but he didn't mind. He merely pouted his lips in annoyance, but quickly replaced it with a slight quirk of his lips. Eating resumed with the waiters bringing their entree and wine. Ryoma didn't drink, so he declined at first much to Fuji's surprise. However, Fuji coaxed him into trying the wine. He submitted to Fuji's insistence and took a sip of the wine. He found that he quite liked it, but after he finished the first glass, he also found out he couldn't hold his liquor. His head was light with a buzz. He could hear Fuji chuckling in the background.

"We're done here. Want to come to my place?" Fuji offered, "I can show you all my tennis collection."

It sounded like a good idea, so he agreed. After Fuji paid for their meal, he stood and followed the man. Fuji's car was parked in the parking garage building, so it took some time to find it as he and Fuji both forgot where he had parked it. Fuji had also forgotten which car he had taken since he owned two vehicles. Eventually, Ryoma spotted the car and pointed it out to Fuji. "It was right there in front of us," he said. He glanced over to the older man and started laughing lightly. Walking over to the car, he got in the passenger side as Fuji slipped into the driver's seat.

"What a slip of the mind," Fuji muttered, "That's never happen before."

"What? Forgetting where you parked your car or not even remembering which car you took?" Ryoma asked amusingly.

"Both," Fuji replied with a laugh.

There was something sparking between them, but Ryoma didn't know what it was. There was this comfortable air surrounding them as if they were old friends who were meeting again after a long time. It made him feel satisfied, almost giddy with contentment. Whatever it was though, Ryoma didn't seem to mind. He liked the feeling it have him. It was like he was walking on clouds. _Or it could be the alcohol..._he thought, but didn't really think much on it. The car engined started and they left the parking garage, heading to Fuji's condo.

Fuji's condo was in a sky rise building, the fifteenth floor to be exact, which overlooked the city. Inside the condo, the place was brightly lit. The furniture were black, but the interior design like the wooden floor, carpets, and wall were white. It was a modern look of black and white. Two black couches faced each other with a coffee table placed in between. A large window from ceiling to floor ran across the wall opposite from the front door in the living room. To the left was the bedrooms and to the right was the kitchen and dining room. It was magnificent. Ryoma took off his shoes and went bee lined straight to the window. The city lights glimmered brightly, highlighting the beauty of the city night. Car lights from below swooped pass like shooting meteorites.

"It's a nice view," Fuji said.

Ryoma nodded his head. He pressed his hands against the cool, transparent window, shivering from the touch. He was busily looking down at the streets that he hadn't realized Fuji was standing behind him. It wasn't until he felt a pair of hands on his shoulder did he notice Fuji's presence. His back was pressed against the other's chest and Fuji's breath tickled the nape of his neck. He sucked in a breath, trying not get aroused from the tennis player's close proximity.

"If you look in that direction," Fuji whispered and pointed his finger, "you can see the Tokyo Tower."

Fuji's breath brushed against his ear, making him squirm. He looked in the direction the other man was pointing. Squinting his eyes, he did see the Tokyo Tower, but his mind wasn't thinking about how beautifully scenic it was to see the tower from where he was standing. His mind reeled to the close contact of their body, melding into one like they were perfect for each other. Ryoma tilted his head slightly, turning it a bit so he could look at Fuji from the corner of his eyes. Fuji's face was next to his, but he was looking out the window. It took a second for Fuji to turned his head and then they were staring at each other. Breathing slowly, Ryoma's gaze dropped to the other's lips. He remembered the love bot kissing him and how he wondered what the real Fuji's lips would feel like or even taste like. He wanted to take those lips into his at that moment, to forget what was going on around them and be swallowed in the pure ecstasy of pleasure. "I think...I had too much to drink," Ryoma whispered.

"It was only one glass," Fuji whispered as quietly as he did.

"I don't drink...guess I'm a light weight."

"Maybe..."

"Your...tennis collection."

Ryoma broke their eye contact, turning away first and moving away from the older man. He needed to get away, as far as possible, from Fuji's body or he would lose his mind. The other man ruffled him, twisted his logic and made him act _different_. He didn't know why. His body hormone was rising as if he was a teen in puberty again. It was a little too much to handle all in one day. Clearing his throat, he made sure there was a good space between him and Fuji. "So, tennis collection."

"Follow me," said Fuji.

And he did. He followed Fuji into the first room which turned out to be his bedroom. A large king size bed was placed right in the middle of the room. The headboard pushed against the light blue walls. Off to the left was a shelf of trophies. They lined from top to bottom. Ryoma stared in awe. He walked over to the shelf and examined each one. They were all tennis trophies. Fuji stood beside him and explained each one and then moved on to talking about tennis equipments. Ryoma participated in the conversation, surprised at himself for talking so much in one night. He had never done that before. Then again, being with Fuji often made him do things he never did before...like blushing or feeling embarrassed.

"Let's head back to the living room. At least there I can offer you something to drink," Fuji said.

"No alcohol," Ryoma said.

"Now where's the fun in that?"

"I just found out I can't handle alcohol. I'll be a drunk before an hour passes."

"Fine by me. You can even stay here. I have a guest room."

"I don't wish to intrude."

"Who's intruding? I'm inviting and I would love the company."

"...if you don't mind talking to the silence, okay."

Fuji laughed, but waved him off, leading him back into the living room. Ryoma sat on one of the couches and waited till Fuji returned with some drinks, thankfully they were either juice or water. Settling down and relaxing themselves, they ended up talking till midnight. Ryoma was going to excuse himself, but Fuji had insisted he stayed the night. Despite the fact that he had classes tomorrow, he quickly agreed to stay the night. He was given a set of pajamas and directed to the guest room, the second room after the first room. Nodding his head, he went into the second room and prepared himself for bed.

As he lay on the bed, staring at the plain white ceiling, he couldn't help but go over the events that happened earlier in the day. First it began with his curiosity to play tennis against Fuji, next there was kiss from the love bot, then he demanded a blow job, later he agreed to have dinner with the real Fuji even with his guilt and shame, and now he was staying the night at the man's house. He barely even knew the guy. Sure he was a professional tennis player and Ryoma admired that about him, but other than that, he had only met Fuji once by accident, but they didn't even talk. Everything he knew about Fuji were either from tennis magazines or the internet. Other than that, he knew nothing else of the man's private life or what he was really like. Though, the one dinner he spent with Fuji and talking to him had told him enough. Fuji was a good man who seemed very laid back and gentle. He didn't seem to take offense to much things. He cared a lot about his family and friends. He loved eating wasabi with anything and he liked trying out new things. He was also fun to be around with. Just remembering everything that Fuji told him had him thinking.

Rolling on his side, he thought about how he felt for him. Every time his thoughts fell on Fuji, there was a light flutter in his stomach, a tightening in his chest. It was as if there were fireworks inside him ready to burst out of him and explode. It felt funny, but not in a horrible way. Ryoma closed his eyes, knowing exactly what he was feeling. He may have never been in a relationship or liked anyone more than friends, but he wasn't stupid either. These bursts of emotions, blushing, constant thinking of Fuji, loving his beautiful, gentle smile, they were all part of the chemical reaction mixing together his brain, telling him something crucial. Sakuno had been correct. He had just been too naïve and dense to really see it. One night spent with Fuji and he knew. Ryoma had a crush on him. He liked the man which explained the reason why every time he watched the tennis competitions, when it was Fuji's match, he would watch it or he would look up information about the man on the internet. This had began long ago, probably when he had first saw the man on television and said he was pretty. He was crushing on the man..._hard_. But, there was no way he could ever tell Fuji he liked him. After all, the man was straight. Ryoma had read that Fuji had an older girlfriend.

Bitter and sad, he frowned, more at himself. The one person he had to like, the first one to ever distract him from constantly thinking about tennis just had to be a straight man. It was like a punishment for ignoring his natural, innate desire to be physically involved with someone. "Che," he mumbled to himself and rolled back onto his bed. Moping didn't get him anywhere, neither did wishing or hoping. The only option left was to forget about Fuji in a romantic way. He knew it was easier said than done.

That night, he dreamt of the most erotic dream ever. He was smack in between two Fujis. And he loved every bit of it. It left him waking up early in the morning with a raging arousal and growling in frustration. He was definitely going to have a hard time forgetting about Fuji.

* * *

**A/N: **Short chapter, I know. DX I will try to write more in the next chapter. So, I established Ryoma's feelings very quickly. As explained in the fanfic, Ryoma knew of Fuji because he is a professional tennis player. He sees him on television, watches his match, and literally reads up information on him on the internet (no, Ryoma is not a stalker!). That already sets up Ryoma's feelings. At least, that was what I was trying to go for. And so, I apologize for those who wanted more development for the two before Ryoma realizes his own feelings. But, hey...he's 21, he shouldn't be that oblivious about his feelings. I wasn't planning to for this story to be very long, so things might move a bit fast.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: Characters may be out of character. This fanfiction is not related to the anime/manga. This is yaoi, which means male x male. If you don't like, don't read. This is based in the future, so everything is futuristic.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Warning**: Rated M for adult content and language.

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Girlfriend**

The night he had spent at Fuji's condo was still reeling through his mind even though it had already been three months since then. Between those three months, he and Fuji had hung out, but whatever happened that night never happened again. Fuji didn't invite him out for dinner or lunch or even to his house. They either played tennis together or talked on the phone for a tiny bit. However, Ryoma couldn't blame him either. The day after that night, he had acted distant toward Fuji and then avoided him completely for two weeks. Mostly it was because he didn't want Fuji to find out that he liked him. But now, he regretted his decision. Distancing himself from Fuji had been the wrong approach. In a way, it likely told Fuji to back off a bit. Fuji even apologized for insisting him to stay the night at his place. And now, here they were, neither close nor far. Groaning in frustration, Ryoma thumped his head on the top of the kitchen table.

His love bot ran its hand through his hair and asked, "Is something wrong? Are you tired? Stomach ache? Sick?"

"No," Ryoma grumbled, "I'm pitying myself because I was being stupid."

"You are not stupid."

"I am when I actually let the one person I like set a limit to how close we can be."

"Is this about Fuji Syusuke? The one that I am created to be like?"

"...mm..."

"Shall I act like him more?"

"No."

Ryoma stood and walked into his room. He ignored his love bot's look of concern. It wasn't real anyway. The android did not know what real concern was like. It was only a code put installed inside the robot, to act as if it is concern, to act as if it can love and car. But everything it felt was not real. It was not a human. _He was not the real Fuji Syusuke_. Ryoma flopped onto his bed, face down. How he did wish it was the real Fuji in his house and not a fake one.

Lying on his bed, he felt the soft vibration of his phone ringing. Withing looking, he flopped his hand around, searching for his phone blindly. He found it near his pillow and picked it up. Flipping it open, he pressed it against his ear and answered it, "Hello?"

"Echizen Ryoma, boy prodigy of tennis, what are you doing today?" asked a sweet feminine voice.

"I'm not in the mood to go out today, Sakuno," Ryoma replied, his voice slightly muffled by lying face down on the bed.

"My, my! What has happened to you?! No tennis? Whenever you're free, you always want to play tennis."

"I'm just...not up to it."

"Because of Fuji Syusuke."

"..."

"Ryoma, you got to suck it up and just confess!"

"I barely know the guy."

"You two have been hanging out together for the past three months! You know his favorite food, his favorite music, his favorite color, his favorite brand of tennis equipments and clothes! How can you say you barely know the guy?"

"Because he doesn't ask me out for lunch or dinner."

"Ryoma...my god, what has love done to you? My adorable little Ryoma who didn't give a care about anyone who was unimportant...my little arrogant Ryoma who pissed off all his opponents for being too cocky, but always had the skills to back it up...you were always so blunt."

Ryoma sat up quickly in bed and hissed into the phone, "I am not in love with him."

"Really? For twenty-one years of your life, you only _loved _tennis. Everything was tennis to you! And now, everything is about Fuji. You tell me, is that not love?"

"It's...not..."

Sakuno sighed on the other line, "You're in total denial."

"Did you call me to just make me feel worst?"

"No, I called you because I wanted to go shopping for clothes and my idiotic boyfriend doesn't want to go with me because he says it's too girly, so I wanted you to go with me instead. Maybe it'll make him jealous too if one of his friends sees you with me and tells him I was with another guy."

"Wouldn't he just break up with you?"

"Then he's losing out."

"Whatever. I'll pick you up in fifteen minutes."

"Aww, thank you! See ya'."

He hung up and lugged himself off the bed to get ready. In another hour, he and Sakuno were at the mall. He waited patiently as she sauntered off to look for cute clothes, coming back every now and then to ask for his opinion. He would stare at her and then shrug to which she would then tell him he was useless. Ryoma rolled his eyes and countered, "If you want the opinion of a man who doesn't care what others wear...okay...it looks great on you." Sakuno huffed and stomped away, muttering to herself. He heard her say something about how she should have brought Tomoka instead. Finding amusement in it, Ryoma chuckled quietly to himself. Sighing, he decided to explore the store they were in. He was in the toy isle when he heard a familiar voice calling out his name. Frowning, he looked around, but he didn't see anyone. He turned back to the toy items, but heard his name again. Tilting his head slightly, he glanced to the right. His eyes widen when he saw Fuji waving at him. For a minute, there was a crowd blocking his view, but then they cleared out. That's when he saw _her_. Standing beside Fuji was an older woman. She was tall and nicely sculpted with curves. Her brown hair was slightly wavy and fell to her shoulder. She was beautiful and standing next to Fuji, they were the perfect couple. Ryoma felt a tug on his heart, but he forcefully ignored it. Staring blankly at the older man as he made his way across the store, Ryoma clenched his hands into fists before stuffing them into the pockets of his jacket.

"What a coincidence," Fuji said, "Here to buy something?"

"No. Sakuno wanted to go shopping and she wanted to me go with her," Ryoma replied, but his eyes were warily set on the woman who wasn't moving, but rather was waiting for Fuji to return to her side. He wanted to glare, but knew it was wrong of him to do that to an innocent woman.

"Miss Sakuno is with you? What good timing. Why don't we all have lunch together?' Fuji asked, pointing with a nod of his head to his girlfriend.

Ryoma struggled to reply, but eventually just shook his head. He didn't want to intrude on them. "We already have things planned. Maybe next time," he said, keeping his his face emotionless.

He could see Fuji's face fall a little, dejected from his declination. Ryoma quickly excused himself, not wanting to stand there while Fuji's girlfriend stared at them. He went in search of Sakuno and found her in the women's lingerie. She was yelped when he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the store. They were halfway to exiting the store when Sakuno finally pulled her arm back and asked him what was wrong. Ryoma cursed under his breath. He was annoyed, even though he didn't want to be. Never in his life had he ever let his emotions run wild. Fuji really did a number on him, changing the way how he thought and acted. He wanted his life to be normal again—when all he worried about was tennis and everything was about tennis. Huffing, he shook his head and apologized to Sakuno, telling her he had to go home. He left her standing with her jaw dropped and her eyes wide with bewilderment. He would have to apologize to her again.

Inside his apartment, he stuffed his tennis racquet, balls, towels, and water bottles into his sports bag. He could feel the stare of his love bot burning through his back. He stopped what he was doing and looked over his shoulder, raising an inquisitive brow at it.

"You seem angry," the love bot said.

"I'm not," Ryoma replied curtly.

"Would you like me to go with you to practice tennis?"

Ryoma stared at the love bot, tempted to say yes, but then he remembered seeing the real Fuji with his girlfriend and got annoyed again. Nose scrunching, he shook his head. "No," he said and resumed to packing his bag. Once he finished he swung it over his shoulder and walked pass the love bot. "I'll be back later," he said and was out the door before the android could say anything. He walked to the park close to his apartment complex, the one he usually played tennis at when he had time...the same one where he left the love bot suck him off in the public bathroom. He scowled at himself for doing a stupid thing. Right now, he needed to think of something else besides Fuji or anything related to Fuji. He needed tennis. Tennis was his therapy from stress and frustration. Inside the fenced off courts, he set his bag down and pulled out his racquet and piles of balls. He warmed up first, stretching and then running for a bit before he started his serves. He slammed the ball hard and quick, each one landing in the service box. Halfway through his serving practice, someone interrupted him. Ryoma huffed and gave the person an annoyed look. "Yeah?" he grunted.

"You're Echizen Ryoma, right?" the man asked.

"Uh huh."

"My name is Sanada Genichiro. I read about on the college tennis magazine. I wanted to challenge you to an unofficial tennis match."

The thought of having a match sounded good to him. Ryoma nodded and they set out to play a best two out of three set. After clearing the court, they started the match. However, Ryoma was frustrated and annoyed, his mind still lingering on Fuji. The tennis match wasn't going horribly wrong, even though he knew he could be playing better. His mind was in the game and the match ended in his utter lost. Panting heavily, Ryoma stood in the middle of his court, sweating beading down his face. Sanada walked up to him and held his hand out to him for a handshake. It was a sportsmanship thing to do. Slowly, he took the hand and held it, but he didn't shake it. He was mad at himself to not concentrating on the match.

"And here I thought you were a good tennis player, but...you're just a cocky brat who's too arrogant. Maybe next time you should focus more on the match instead of thinking of other things. Ahh, what was that saying you always tell others..." Sanada said, "Right...mada mada dane."

Ryoma's hand dropped as he glared at Sanada. The man walked away, leaving him alone to his thoughts. Silently, Ryoma gritted his teeth together. He needed to stop thinking about Fuji and focus on tennis again. Closing his eyes, he breathed in and exhaled slowly. He would need to push himself harder, practice more, spend his time focusing on tennis and not on other, futile things. Opening his eyes again, he slowly walked to his bag.

"Echizen..." a voice whispered his name.

He stopped in his tracks and looked up. Fuji was standing outside of the fence, staring at him concern. Ryoma glanced away and continued walking to his bag. He tossed his racquet into the bag, then pulled out a bottle water to drink. He drank half the water before he use the rest to rinse himself down. He poured the water over his head, cooling him. Water droplets dripped from strands of his hair, soaking his shirt.

"I watched you play and you're great as usual, but-" Fuji stopped himself from saying anything farther as Ryoma was glaring at him.

Putting the water bottle back, he heard Fuji sigh, but didn't bother to look at him. He was angry at himself, but it didn't give him the right to take it out on Fuji. Still, he didn't bother to apologize.

"Echizen...if I did anything to have offended you, I'm sorry," Fuji said quietly.

"...it's not..." Ryoma replied in a muttered, "How did you find me?"

"Miss Sakuno saw me at the mall and she told me what happened. Said that if you were annoyed or angry, or just needed to vent out your emotions, I would find you at your usual place...she wanted me to come talk to you. But I didn't come just because she asked me to. I worried as well. You seem...distracted."

"..."

"Hold on."

Ryoma raised a brow, watching Fuji as he took out his phone and speed dialed a number. Fuji waited for a second and then started talking. Ryoma could hear a female's voice on the other line. He immediately knew Fuji was talking to girlfriend, but to his surprise, Fuji was canceling on a date they had. Frowning in confusion as Fuji hung up, Ryoma said, "Why'd you cancel? You're not doing anything."

"I am now. I want to be here for you," Fuji said with a smile.

"I don't need a babysitter."

"I'm not going to babysit you. I care...we're friends aren't we?"

_Friends_. Ryoma scoffed at the word. He wanted more. He wanted to be in a relationship with Fuji, but it was never going to happen. But being friends was better than nothing. "Yeah," Ryoma answered

"Come with me," Fuji said.

"Where?"

"I don't know...where ever our feet takes us."

It sounded odd, but it seemed interesting enough to take his mind off things. He zipped up his bag and swung it over his shoulder. Despite being sweaty and sticky, he followed after Fuji. They walked down the sidewalk, talking, though Fuji did most of it. They went into a game center and played for a bit. Fuji won him a small teddy bear from one of those toy machines. He couldn't help, but laugh at the gesture. But, he gratefully took the teddy bear from Fuji. They walked around some more, hitting by a small restaurant before the night ended. Fuji walked Ryoma back to his apartment complex and all the way to his apartment door. Standing with his back facing the door, Ryoma thanked Fuji for his company. Although he hadn't solved anything, he felt amazingly lighthearted. As he turned to enter his apartment, Fuji stopped him again. Ryoma looked over his shoulder and waited.

Fuji looked like he was struggling to say something, but then he smiled and said, "Good night."

"...night," Ryoma replied and entered his apartment.

* * *

**A/N: **OOC on Ryoma's part, sorry. Soooo...Fuji's girlfriend, haha. I'm sure you guys know who I'm talking about. XD

Haha, I loved reading the reviews. Some of them cracked me up! But, unfortunately, I wanted to tell everyone that this story was never meant to be long. I should mention...I might finish this fanfic by tonight. O.o It's a really short story, so the ending will be soon. I never intended to have a long story for this one because well...it was originally thought up as a one-shot and so, most of the events are short. I didn't plan for anything long or have other characters join, though it did come to mind, but then it would derive away from the point of my fanfic. And so, I wanted to say...there is only two more chapters of which I have already written. Look forward to it...hopefully...and please don't be mad for my short story. DX There is a possibility of a sequel though.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**: Characters may be out of character. This fanfiction is not related to the anime/manga. This is yaoi, which means male x male. If you don't like, don't read. This is based in the future, so everything is futuristic.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Warning**: Rated M for adult content and language.

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Girl Next Door **

It was hard to breathe. Something heavy was squishing him. It lay on top of him, as if pinning him down. He tried to move, but couldn't. And then, in the depths of his dark dream, a voice broke through. It called out his name, softly, gently, stirring him awake. Ryoma opened his eyes slowly and stared at his love bot who was lying on top of him with a frown. "Wha-" He barely got a word out of his mouth before the love bot began tickling him. Surprised, Ryoma jolted. He burst into laughs as the android continued to tickle his ribs. "Wai-wahh! Haha...ss-stop! Fuji!" Ryoma yelled. He finally pried the love bot's hand away and lifted his upper body by resting on his elbows. The Fuji love bot straddled his hips and was smiling down at him. "What the hell are you doing?" Ryoma asked in between pants.

"You came back home last night...but you looked sad. I read up somewhere that if I tickled you, you would smile and laugh," the Fuji love bot said with a tilt of its head, "Did it not work?"

Ryoma groaned and flopped back down. He didn't even care that the love bot was straddling him. He just wanted to go back to sleep. Last night had been...emotional. However, thanks to Fuji, he also felt a lot better and no longer felt sorry for himself. Then there was the case of being utterly defeated by Sanada Genichiro. He was never going to forget his face or name. Sanada was a man he was going to challenge again, but this time, he wasn't going to be distracted. He'll show the man that he wasn't just a brat. "It's nothing Fuji..." Ryoma said, "I was...not myself." The love bot tilted his dead in the other direction. It didn't seem to believe him, but then it nodded its head. Sighing, Ryoma waved his hand for the android to lower himself. "Come here," he whispered. Curiously, the android leaned down, stretching its artificial body on top of him. They lay toe to toe and head to head, body flat against one another. The Fuji love bot was heavy, but Ryoma didn't mind the weight. Closing his eyes, he breathed slowly.

"Master Ryoma?" the love bot whispered, "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head. He wanted to stay like that—with the android lying on top of him, their body meshed together perfectly—for a little while. In his mind, he was picturing the love bot as the real Fuji, the one without all the microchips and codes. His hands lifted, touching the human like skin of the love bot. He ran his fingers down its side, caressing its smooth skin. His eyes opened, fluttering softly. He stared into its blue eyes, wishing they were real. "Can't you feel it?" Ryoma asked.

"Feel what?" it asked.

"My touches."

"A little. They tried to create us with sensory nerves, excluding the pain nerve. It worked, but our sensory nerves are not well developed like humans. We can feel pleasure. It allows for female love bots to give males the real experience of having sex with a human female and vice versa for human females and male love bots."

Even while listening, there was a falling motion of sadness welling inside Ryoma. The love bots were not alive, but seeing the way they acted, how they cared, how they were curious, how they loved their master, it was almost as if they were alive. Of course he knew they were all programmed to do that, but in a way, for some who had come to care for their own love bot, who had come to love them, they were alive. And maybe, just a tiny bit, Ryoma did feel the love bot, this Fuji love bot, was alive in its own way. "Thank you," he said. The love bot tilted its head, puzzled by his words.

"I don't understand. Why are you thanking me? I have not done anything to be thanked for," it said.

Ryoma shrugged and then told him to get off. He sat up and stretched his arms. Glancing out the window of his apartment bedroom, he noted it was sunny. It was a good day for tennis. Feeling refreshed, he got out of bed, planning his schedule for the day which mostly consisted of playing tennis. His classes were canceled and he had no work today which meant he was free all day. As soon as his feet touched the floor, his phone began to ring. Ryoma glanced over his shoulder to look at his blinking cell phone. He reached over and picked up, flipping it open to answer. "Hello?" he answered.

"Ryooooomaaaaa!" came the voice of his loudmouth father.

He winced at the voice, pulling the cell phone away for a second. Sighing, he replaced the phone next to his ear. "What?" he asked, almost muttered in a growl. He knew when his father called, it meant he did something that involved him and he had to make up for it.

"So...you're at an age of marriage," his father said, probably with a wide grin on his face.

"Old man, you know I don't like woman."

"I know, I know...as much as that makes your mother and I sad because we want grandchildren-"

"I can still have grandchildren. I can...get a surrogate mother. Besides, I thought you two didn't mind. And Ryoga...well, he didn't care at all. Just said he always knew."

"I don't care. As long as I get to see you play tennis on the courts while watching you from the stands, I don't give a rat's ass who you fuck."

"Ugh! What the hell do you want?"

"Ehehehe...so, yah' know old man Jin down the street from us?"

"The house with the plum trees?"

"Yeah...him...I happen to be out drinking with him and I...just a tiny bit, might have blabbered off about how much you're a brat, but a great son too and he said he remembered you. And you know, he has a daughter about the same age as you. He offered me the idea of getting you and his daughter to meet today and I kind of, sort of...agreed."

"What? I am not meeting her."

"Cooooome ooonnn! Just meet her, flirt a little because I'm sure you can do that...Ryoga can. And then you can reject!"

"I can just reject her out flat by not attending."

"Nooo! You can't do that. If you do that then old man Jin won't go out drinking with me anymore."

"You just want Mr. Jin to go out drinking with you because he pays the bills."

"Of course."

"My answer is still no."

"Your mother wants to talk to you."

"Wha-wait!"

"Ryoma?" his mother's voice came through the other line.

"Hello, mother" he greeted.

"Ryoma, I know your father is an idiot at times, especially when he is drunk, but I do want you to go meet that girl. She's a lovely woman. I'm not asking you to date or marry her. She's a sweet girl. I met her before and I don't want her to be heart broken if you don't show up. Just go and then tell her you don't have any interests."

"...che...fine."

"Thank you."

Ryoma grumbled as his mother told him what time and where to meet. After telling him the information, she said goodbye and the phone clicked. He closed his phone and tossed it onto his bed pillow. Groaning, he fell backward onto the bed. Today was such a fine day for tennis, but it seemed he would be able to play. Clucking his tongue, he sat up again and began getting ready for the day.

When twelve o'clock rolled around, Ryoma started heading to the place where he was suppose to meet the girl. Supposedly, his father was going to be there and the girl's father as well. It almost felt like he was going to an omiai. He didn't like the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach when he thought of it in that way. He was beginning to regret his decision to meet her. Even as he walked through the double glass door of the hotel they were meeting in, the feeling didn't go away. It got bigger, growing so large he wanted to walk away, but his pride got the better of him. He didn't want to look like a coward and for all he knew, if he did walk away now, he wouldn't hear the end of it from his father and his mother would give him a disapproving look. Sighing, he forced himself to walk. Head facing down, he hadn't seen the person walking ahead of him. In a second, he was tilting backward, arms flailing slightly as he stumbled to catch himself. However, his feet lost balance and he began to fall until a pair of arms shot out and grabbed him, steadying him. Ryoma thanked the person, glancing up to see who it helped him. It was none other than Fuji Syusuke. "Fuji," Ryoma muttered.

"Ah, Echizen...how are you today?" Fuji asked with a pleasant smile.

"Good."

"No longer beat up over yesterday's match with that guy? I think his name is Sanada...I read about him. He's quite famous for his seriousness in tennis."

"I'm fine...thanks to you."

"Glad to know. So, what brings you here?"

"Miai." Ryoma had no idea why he had said that, but the moment the word left his mouth he felt Fuji's hands, which were still holding onto him, tighten around him. Fuji had stiffened slightly, eyes focusing intensely on him. Ryoma inclined his head to the side slightly with a brow raised. "What?" he asked curiously.

"Oh...it's um...really? An omiai?" Fuji asked, his eyes still boring deeply into his.

"Well, not...exactly."

Like a gas, the tension in Fuji's body evaporated. His shoulders slumped and his lips lifted into a genuine, almost relieved smile. "So what did you mean then?" Fuji asked, hands slipping away.

Ryoma wanted to the hands on him again, but kept his face neutral. He shrugged and answered, "My old man made a stupid agreement to a neighbor. I'm suppose to meet his daughter."

"Today?"

"Right now. Here, in this building."

"I see...let me know how that goes."

"Un."

Fuji waved goodbye and then left, leaving him a little dumbstruck. He didn't understand why Fuji reacted the way he did. A light of hope seem to flicker inside him, but he instantly put it out. There was no use in hoping Fuji had some kind of interest in him. Shaking his head, he continued on his way to his destination. He instantly spotted his father sitting at a round table. In front of him were old man Jin and a pretty woman. Her silky black hair was long, reaching the middle of her back. She sat with an upright posture, her hands clearly folded on top of her lap, and her face was graced with a gentle smile. She wdidn't wear much make-up. Then again, it wasn't like she needed much make up. She was already beautiful. Ryoma did admit, if he was straight, he would have dated her. Taking a few deep breaths, he eventually made his way over to them. He apologized for being late and then settled down on the chair next to his father. He glanced over his dad and saw him grinning idiotically at the girl. Ryoma sighed, not surprised at his father's behavior. Turning his attention to the other two in front of him, he smiled and greeted them. Old man Jin was the first to talk, asking how he was, and how college was like for him. The conversation diverged onto tennis where Ryoma found out the girl's name was Yumi and she also played tennis. This led them up to the point where Yumi politely asked if Ryoma would be able to coach her. There was a spark of interest lighting in her eyes. Ryoma knew those eyes. They were the same eyes that Sakuno had often gave him in middle school. He felt a little sorry for her, knowing he couldn't give her what she wanted. She was a nice girl too, very sweet and kind, always offering to pour him drinks or engaging in topics that would interest Ryoma. She was like the girl next door—the sweet, easy going, and family oriented type. She was pretty, but didn't flaunt it. She was caring and looked very much innocent. He didn't want to lead her on and so he tried to decline, only to have his father deflect his refusal and told her that he, Ryoma, would be very happy to teach her. Ryoma glared at his father, scowling under his breath. He glanced back to Yumi and dreaded the look on her face. She was smiling brightly with hope plastered on her face. He knew it wouldn't end well.

The meeting ended late in the night with Nanjirou exchanging Ryoma's information with Yumi. He stood behind them, watching on like an observer, having no say in the entire fiasco. The ordeal of exchanging information ended and then they all headed home chatting happily, but Ryoma ignored his father and didn't even say goodbye. When he got home, he phoned his mother and told her what happened. She then concluded to give Nanjirou a huge lecture and then clicked off. The phone beeped in his ear and he closed it, tossing it aside. Sighing, he closed his eyes while sitting on the couch. He hunched over, propping his elbows on his knees and covering his face with his hands. It was a lot to take in, in one day. Things just never seem to go the way he wants.

"Master Ryoma, shall I get you some tea? Ponta?" asked the Fuji love bot as it walked over to him.

"Later...I want to take a bath," he muttered.

"Alright. Oh, you're older brother, Ryoga left a message on the answering machine. He said he was going to visit later because he heard about your father setting up a meeting with a woman."

"Damn...I'm never going to heard the end of it from him. Fuck it...I'm going to take a bath."

The love bot nodded and wandered off into the kitchen. Sighing, Ryoma stood and stripped his clothes while walking to the bathroom. He didn't even care for the mess, knowing the love bot would pick them up anyways. As he waited for the tub to fill, he rinsed himself. He was just about to soap himself the door to the bathroom open. Taken aback, Ryoma twirled around on the small stool he sat on. He glared at the intruder who happen to be his lover bot. "Why are you here?" he asked. It was only seconds later did he realize his love bot was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. He groaned at the sight. "Look, you don't have to help me...wait, are you even allowed to go near water?" he asked.

The love bot chuckled, "Don't be silly. I wash your dishes and do your laundry. Of course I can go near water. Our skin are similar to humans. We are protected quite well. We just can't go dip inside water." it replied while settling in front of Ryoma and then turning him around so it could wash his back.

Ryoma was a little hesitant, but he shook it off, relaxing to the massaging hands of the love bot. Once he was soaped and rinsed, he sunk into the bathtub until the water touched his chin. The love bot remained at his side, though it was outside of the bathtub. Ryoma glanced over to it and smiled slightly. With a hand, he reached over and wrapped it around the android's head. He tugged on it, pulling the android closer to him. Ryoma leaned up and kissed the love bot. He wanted it to be the real Fuji, but it seem the love bot will have to do for now. "I just remembered, I have to tell Fuji about what happened today...but maybe I will do it tomorrow. I'm not up for talking to him anytime soon...especially what happened yesterday," he muttered against the love bot's lips. He leaned in for another kiss, this time more deeply, pushing his tongue pass the android's lips and exploring its wet, hot mouth. He moaned into the kiss, wanting more. Before things could get any farther, the doorbell rang, breaking him from the kiss. He groaned, tapping his head against the love bot's. "That came at a good time..." he muttered, relieved the doorbell stopped him from doing something he would regret. Standing up, he stepped out of the tub. He quickly dried himself and slipped on a pair of sweatpants, but didn't bother to wear a shirt. He assumed it was Ryoga visiting him after hearing the news. He stepped out of the bathroom with the love bot following behind him, wearing only the tiny towel. He walked to the door and opened it, ready to give any retort for the comment Ryoga had ready for him. But the face he stared at was not Ryoga's when he opened the door. Standing in front of him was Yumi, but the look on her face was not pleasant. Her jaw was dropped open and she as gawking. All words fled Ryoma's brain as he stared in surprise. Just then, he heard footsteps. He glanced around Yumi and saw Ryoga walking up to his apartment door.

"Ah! Ryo-chaaan! Did you have a goo-whoa!" Ryoga stopped in his tracks as he too stared incredulously.

Ryoma tried to make sense of the situation and then remembered that the love bot was still following him while wearing a towel. He glanced behind him and as he thought, the love bot was standing a few feet away with only a towel covering its lower region. Immediately, he knew it didn't look right. He looked back to Yumi and tried to explain, but she had already excused herself and fled from the scene, leaving behind a laughing Ryoga. No doubt old man Jin would be avoiding him and his family for a long time now.

Ryoga kept laughing, hunched over and clutching his stomach, "Oh maaaan...dad and mom are soooo going to hear it from old man Jin. I'm guessing that was Yumi-chan? I remember her...nice girl. Didn't want to date me because I was too flirty. Too bad, I think she would have been a good lay."

Cursing under his breath, Ryoma glared at his older brother, "What?"

"Let me in. Come on, we're brothers aren't we?"

Grumbling to himself, he stepped aside to let Ryoga in. He walked over to his couch and plopped down just as the love bot returned with clothes on and a glass of ponta and a cup of tea for Ryoga. He looked over to his love bot and asked it to cut up from oranges for his older brother. It nodded and returned into the kitchen. Ryoga sat right beside him, staring with interest at the android.

"When did you get a lover?" he asked.

"It's not my lover," Ryoma mumbled, "It's a love bot. Sakuno got it for me for my birthday."

"Ooooh, that's right, you turned twenty-one. Ah, sorry bro, I wasn't here for your birthday."

"No doubt fucking some woman back alley."

"Hey, hey...I'm a nice man. I would at least bring her to a hotel before I fuck her brains out."

Ryoma rolled his eyes and leaned back on the couch. The love bot came back with oranges and set it down on the coffee table before heading into the bathroom to clean up the mess. It was only then did Ryoma heard Ryoga gasp loudly. He turned his head to his older brother, raising a brow at him. Ryoga was staring at him with his mouth open. He sputtered, pointing in the direction where the android went. "What?" Ryoma growled.

"My god! Ryo-chan...that's Fuji Syusuke! Sakuno made your love bot look like Fuji Syusuke!" Ryoga exclaimed.

A blush formed on Ryoma's face. He tried to look away so his brother couldn't catch it, but it was too late. Ryoga had saw his blush and a slow smirk formed on his face. Inwardly, Ryoma groaned. Now he was definitely going to be teased for the rest of his life.

"Oooooh, my little brother has a cruuuuuusssshhhh," Ryoga teased, giggling hysterically, "Fuji and Ryoma sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes ba-oh wait, it's not possible for two guys to have a kid. You know, one of these days, technology is going to invent the possibility of a man getting pregnant."

"Ugh," Ryoma groaned, "If you're here to make fun of me, I'm kicking you out."

"Noo! I can't leave."

"Did you forget to pay your rent?"

"No..."

"You pissed off one of your lovers. They caught you cheating and now they're waiting at your place to ambush you."

"Er..."

"Maybe if you stop being such a flirt, shit like this wouldn't happen."

"But I can't live without sex!"

Ryoma let out a disgusted groan and stood. "Whatever. You can stay, but you better hurry up and finish your business with whoever you pissed off."

"Yay! Thank you!" Ryoga said as he stood and hugged him.

He tried to fight off his brother, but ended up letting him do as he pleased. He finally pushed Ryoga off and finished his drink. He was about to head to bed when Ryoga, who was following behind him, stopped him. He looked over his shoulder and waited for Ryoga to talk.

"Have you done anything with the love bot yet?" his brother asked curiously.

"..." Ryoma didn't quiet understand what his brother was asking.

"You know...sex."

"Ugh, no! I wouldn't ever use it for...that."

"Why not? It is called a _love _bot for a reason."

"I don't care. I'm not going to."

"So then, can I use it?"

Ryoma gave his brother the most incredulous look ever. He sometimes forgot his brother was bisexual. Taking a breath, he turned to face his brother. Opening his eyes, he glared at him. "I'm not letting you use him. You'll probably go bareback and I don't know if you can...well...you know."

"Cum inside it? Of course you can. They're made for that," Ryoga grinned.

"No."

"Come on! It's not like _you're _going to use him."

He tried to think of an argument, but nothing came. The love bot suddenly appeared beside him, its head tilted sideways in a questioning manner. Ryoma looked over to it and stared. It was true the love bots were used for _that _purpose, but he didn't like it. It was like staining the image of the real Fuji. However, the love bot was not Fuji and it would never be him despite its looks. Sighing in defeat, he glanced back to his brother and yielded to his pleading look. Ryoga jumped for joy and quickly latched onto the love bot. His nimble hands traveled under the love bot's shirt and pinched its nimble. Ryoma watched as the love bot flinched from Ryoga's touch. "Can you...please my brother? He's...a sex addict," he said blandly.

"Am not," Ryoga argued.

"Hnn..."

The love bot nodded its head to Ryoma, "Whatever you wish Master Ryoma. What shall I call your brother? Mr. Ryoga? Master Ryoga?"

"Oooh, Master Ryoga sounds exciting...a little kinky too," Ryoga said with a bright light in his eyes.

"Whatever he wants," Ryoma muttered.

"Master Ryoga it is," the love bot said.

"Ah, Ryo-chan?"

"What?"

"...wanna try an Echizen sandwich with this love bot?" Ryoga wiggled his brows up and down.

Disgusted, Ryoma shook his head, "Not with you."

"Awww...fine, I'll have him all to myself."

Then the two wandered into the guest room. It was more like a storage room, but Ryoma put a twin bed in there to make it into a guest room as well. While watching them enter the room, there was a scratching tug in him, telling him he probably shouldn't have allowed Ryoga to what he wanted to do. Shaking the feeling off, he entered his room. Exhausted from the day, Ryoma flopped onto his bed and immediately fell asleep. He was barely fifteen minutes into his sleep when he heard a loud moan. His eyes fluttered open at the sound. There was that sinking feeling, the feeling that told him he shouldn't have let his brother do the love bot. Loud thumps against the wall repeated in a rhythm followed by grunting voices and more moans. Ryoma groaned, pulling the pillow from under his head and putting it on top of his face to block out the moans and grunts from the guest room. He should have warned his brother and love bot not to be loud in sex. Now his neighbors would hear it too. The walls were, after all, thin. The thumping continued to bang against the wall with the Fuji love bot moaning out Ryoga's name.

"Shit, so fucking tight! Say it, tell me what I told you!" That was Ryoga's muffled voice.

"Ahhh, fuck me harder Master Ryoga. Harder!" And that was the Fuji love bot's voice.

Ryoma cursed loudly and sat up. He got out of bed and walked over to the wall connecting the two bedrooms. He banged his hand against it, yelling, "Fucking lower your voices! I'm trying to sleep. I have work tomorrow!" He could heard his brother laughing. He sighed, knowing that what he said probably only egged him on. Letting out a frustrated growl, he wandered back to bed, smothering his head with the pillow. However, the sounds of the love bot and his brother continued to invade his ears. As if that wasn't bad enough, he started to get aroused from their voices. He tried to will it away, but their moaning voices turned him on more. The thought of having Fuji thrust into him the way Ryoga was doing to the love bot swirled through his mind until he couldn't take it anymore. Breathing heavily, he slipped his hand under the waistband of his sweats. His erection was already leaking precum, staining his briefs. Moaning softly under his breath, Ryoma stroke himself, touching the tip of the head and then down the shaft to the base. He stroke faster, pumped harder, squeezing every now and then. Panting, he rolled onto his back, pushing the pillow off from his head. His eyes shut tightly as he stroke faster, listening to the voices from behind the wall. He imagined it was his voice moans mixing with the real Fuji's grunts. He pushed his sweatpants lower till they clung around the middle of his thighs. Using his other hand, he brought it to his mouth and sucked on the index and middle finger, picturing it was Fuji's cock in his mouth. Moaning throatily, he swirled his tongue around his fingers, licking and sucking until they were soaking wet. He pulled them out with a dribble of saliva dribbling down his jaw. Huffing and panting heavily, he brought his soaked fingers to his hard nipple and began playing with it, swirling his fingers around it and then pinching it. Ryoma gasped, arching his back. He whimpered and rolled around onto his stomach. Hands still pumping his erection, he got onto his knees with his head lowered on the bed. Using the hand that was playing with his nipple, he maneuvered it behind himself and slid them down the cleft of his ass. He had barely touched the rims of his hole when the felt the pull of his climax. Grunting, he stroke faster and ejaculated over his hand. Streams of his semen spilled over his hand and dripped onto the bed sheets. He gave a shaky sigh and slumped onto the bed, not even caring that he was lying in his own seeds. Never before had he been so turned on.

Minutes later, he heard Ryoga grunting and then a low, throaty moan. The bed squeaking and loud thumping on the wall ceased. After a moment of waiting, his breathed slowed to an even pace. He got up and wiped his dirty hand on the sheets before tugging them off and replacing them with new sheets. Crawling back into bed, he sighed and fell asleep.

The next morning, he woke up to his cell phone ringing. Sitting up groggily, Ryoma reached for his phone and answered in a husky, morning voice. His mother's voice spoke out from the other line. She scolded him for being so brazen with Yumi. He didn't get what she was talking about until last night came back. Groaning, he ran his fingers through his hair and apologized to his mother, telling her he had no idea she was coming over to visit and thinking it was Ryoga. He hung up later after she told him that Yumi didn't mind and still hoped he could coach her on her tennis. He stared at his phone dazedly. Yumi truly was the sweet girl next door.

* * *

**A/N: **So I ended up going back and making changes. Looks like this fanfic may be a little longer than I expected. XD Anyways, here is the sixth chapter which is a little longer than the other chapters. I'm working on chapter seven and it will be up as soon as possible. Be warned...chapter seven may be short.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**: Characters may be out of character. This fanfiction is not related to the anime/manga. This is yaoi, which means male x male. If you don't like, don't read. This is based in the future, so everything is futuristic.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Warning**: Rated M for adult content and language.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Jealousy **

Ryoma was contently eating at the table after coming back from school and work. He had planned to go practice some tennis after he was done eating, but his schedule changed when Fuji called him up and asked him to hang out. He had been hesitant to accept after what happened the day before. He was embarrassed for acting out after seeing Fuji's girlfriend, but then he decided there was no point in avoiding Fuji. He still loved the man and hanging out with him was tempting, especially since he was stuck with his brother. Just thinking about his brother and what he did last night with the love bot had him shaking in annoyance. He glanced over his shoulder and eyed his brother who was lazily lying on the couch and kissing his love bot. He growled and said, "Would you stop sexually harassing my love bot."

Ryoga pulled away from the kiss and grinned at him, "Can't help it. Your love bot is very...compliant. Sakuno sure knew what she was doing. Talking about her, I haven't seen her in ages. Is she still dating that boyfriend of hers...the uh...two year experience in tennis guy?"

"I don't know."

"You should know these things. Hey, you can tell her to dump him and she can date me instead! I'm sure she grew up to be very beautiful."

"And risk you deflowering her and then dumping her? No."

"How rude. I wouldn't do that to her. Sakuno would be one of the girls I would be serious about."

"One? So you'll cheat on her?"

"Hey, I can't give myself to one person only. My love is to be shared by all."

"Sakuno can't share your love with other women. Anyways, I'm going to get ready."

Ryoga gave him a curious look, but he ignored it. He trudged to his room and went in search for something nice to wear. He was rummaging through the second drawer, searching for some jeans when he heard a knock. He glanced over his shoulder and saw his brother leaning against the door with a smirk on his face. He grunted at him and then turned his attention back to looking for clothes. He heard footsteps and then his bed squeak. He stopped himself for a second and then resumed rummaging through his clothes. Then the bed squeaking started. Sighing, he stopped what he was doing and turned around to look at his brother. Ryoga was moving up and down on the bed, making noises on it with a grin plastered on his face. "What do you what?" he asked.

"Are you going to play tennis?" Ryoga asked.

He hesitated for a second. If he told Ryoga the truth, he would started asking questions. Still, he sighed and told him he wasn't. As soon as the words left his lips, he regretted ever telling him the truth. Ryoga was on him in seconds, hands pressed against his forehead and asking if he was running a fever. It took a while for Ryoma to fight off Ryoga's wandering hands. "I'm not sick," he grumbled.

"But you're not going to play tennis...which means something else is up...oh...ooooohhh!" Ryoga beamed a knowing smile at him. "You have a date."

"No I don't," Ryoma muttered.

"Yes you do. That's why you're looking for something nice to wear. Who's the lucky guy? Is he hot? Handsome? Cute? Are you the cat?"

"Cat?"

"The bottom, the uke, the catcher, you know, the one who takes up the a-"

"I don't know!"

"So who is it?"

Ryoma stared, glanced away, and then sighed. "Fuji...Syusuke."

"Huh? You're taking your love bot out on a date?" Ryoga scratched the back of his head with a tilt of his head.

"No." He looked back to his brother. "The real Fuji Syusuke."

Ryoga stared back at him and then laughed, "Don't joke."

"I'm not."

There was slow dawning of realization on Ryoga's face. His eyes bulged and he grabbed Ryoma by the arms. "Don't fucking joke! You're really dating him?"

"I'm not dating him," Ryoma grunted and pried his arms away, "We're just friends."

"But you got the hots for him! That's why you have the love bot that looks exactly like him."

"That was coincidence...I like him, but...nothing will happen."

"Does he know?"

"Know what?"

"That you're gay?"

"I'm assuming he knows I am, considering...well, he saw the love bot."

"Huh?"

Sighing again, Ryoma concede to telling Ryoga the whole story from beginning to end, despite the stab to his pride. Surprisingly, Ryoga didn't interrupt him or say anything afterward. Instead, there was a dark glint in his eyes. Ryoma didn't know what it meant, but he kept his mouth shut and watched as his brother silently walked away after hearing the story. He didn't even tease him. That was something odd. Tossing the worry away, he returned to looking for clothes. Once he picked out his out, which was just a pair of dark blue jeans and a loose black tank top. Around his neck hung a rectangular name tag necklace which he had received from Ryoga in the morning as a belated birthday present. He had finished dressing and was just about to tell the love bot he was going to head out when the door bell rang. He diverted his direction and went straight for the door before an excited Ryoga could open the door and embarrass him. His hands were already turning the knob when Ryoga tackled him from behind, locking his arms around his neck and placing his chin on his shoulder. For a second, Ryoma scowled at his brother, but quickly ignored him and opened the door. The real Fuji was standing outside his door with a small wrapped box in his hands. He was smiling, but ever so slowly, the smile faded when Ryoma caught Fuji's eyes lock onto Ryoga's arm around his neck. There was an air of hostility emitting from him as the tennis professional glanced to Ryoga and stared at him blankly. Ryoma blinked, unsure what that aura meant. Again there was a bubble of hope, but he popped it before it could reach his head and swell him with useless thoughts. "This is Ryoga, my older brother," Ryoma said, "Ryoga...Fuji Syusuke. You should know."

"Yeah I do. I played against him at Wimbledon and I lost," Ryoga said with a pout, "Great experience though."

"You did?" Fuji said, his face lighting up with ease when Ryoma had mentioned Ryoga being a brother.

The little bubble of hope came back and Ryoma had to wonder if maybe, just a tiny bit, if Fuji was jealous. He shook the feeling off and smile a bit. "I saw the match live. Ryoga was crazy that he lost to you," Ryoma said.

"Don't make me look bad!" Ryoga said, "Anyways, come in!"

"It's not your house," Ryoma muttered, "And we're leaving now."

"Stay for a bit," Ryoga ignored Ryoma's comment, "Can't hurt a little to stay for a while and...chat. Ryo-chan, do me a favor and grab my cell phone from the guest room."

"Do it yourself."

"Pretty please?"

Rolling his eyes, Ryoma pried away from Ryoga and walked to the guest room. After a good ten minute search, he finally found the phone underneath the bed. How it got there, he had no idea, but he was also sure it had something to do with last night. Just remembering brought a flush to face. He still couldn't believe he had touched himself in such a way. He would never do that again. Clearing his throat, he calmed himself and went back into the living room. He approached Fuji and Ryoga who were sitting on the couch and felt the air thick with tension. He glanced between the two, noticing they were both smiling politely at each other, but there was hostility between them. He had no idea why. Frowning, he handed the phone to Ryoga. "Let's go, Fuji," he said.

"I want to come along," Ryoga perked in.

He glared at his brother. He didn't want him tagging along, mostly because he wanted to spend time alone with Fuji. But Ryoga was ignoring his glare and smiling straight at Fuji. Again Ryoma could feel a sing of hatred between the two. Could it be that Ryoga was still holding a grudge over his lost at Wimbledon? But a lost is a lost, fair and square. It would be childish of Ryoga if he did hold a grudge against Fuji. Ryoma was about to tell Ryoga not, but Fuji got to it before he did.

"Sure. You can come along," he said, though is voice was tight with displeasure.

Ryoma raised a brow. He had never heard Fuji in that tone before. Before he could have a say, Ryoga ushered them out the door and yelled the to love bot that they were leaving. Fuji took them to a movie and then they had dinner. The whole time, Ryoga talked to Fuji. Ryoma didn't even have a chance to talk to Fuji the whole night. He was disappointed and even jealous that Fuji wasn't paying attention to him. He wanted Fuji to look at him, but every time he was about to, his brother stole Fuji's attention. He glared at Ryoga, promising himself he would do a number of damage on Ryoga when they returned home. He seethed with jealously, but quickly hid them not wanting to ruin the mood. He eventually found himself sitting alone at a table outside of a bar with Ryoga and Fuji inside, drinking away. He couldn't handle alcohol anyway, not like Ryoga. He wouldn't have been much fun for Fuji. Sighing, he propped his chin onto the palm of his hand. He didn't like how tonight was going either. His eyes closed and he waited, feeling the cool breeze nip his skin.

"Echizen?" Fuji's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

His eyes opened and he glanced to the side. Fuji was approaching him slowly, almost cautiously. He watched as Fuji sat down from across him and fiddled with his hands. There was a silence between them, not too cold, but not too warm. And then Fuji gave him an apologetic look, gracing him with a gentle smile afterward. All the jealousy and resentment for that night disappeared. He returned Fuji's smile with of his own.

"We're good, right?" Fuji asked.

"Un," Ryoma replied, "My stupid brother still inside?"

"Yeah. He got distracted by one of the old men in there."

"Good. Maybe we should just leave him."

Fuji laughed at his comment, "As tempting as that sounds, it won't be very nice."

"Hnn..." Ryoma hummed.

"Here."

He glanced down at the wrapped box Fuji slid toward him on the table. It was the same box he had seen the other man holding when he came to the house. He raised his brows, giving Fuji an inquisitive look. He was only told to open it. Curiously, he tugged on the ribbon and carefully peeled off the wrapper. It was a small white box behind the glittering gold wrapping paper. He lifted the lid of the box and stared down at a blue and white wrist sweatband. His eyes widen at the gift. He looked up at Fuji from under thick eyelashes. "This is for me?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah...I saw it and I just thought of you. You're very dedicated to tennis, so I thought it would make a nice gift," Fuji replied.

"There's no occasion for it."

"Consider it a belated birthday gift."

"Thanks."

Ryoma took it out of the box, but Fuji had reached over and taken the wrist sweatband from him. He tipped his head to the side, puzzled when Fuji reached foe his hand. Then it dawned on him that Fuji was putting the sweatband on for him. Ryoma bit his lower lip, eying Fuji's movements as he slipped the wristband onto his wrist. Fuji didn't move his hand away as quickly. Rather he let them linger on Ryoma's hand, massaging the palm of his hands. Unsure what to do or what it all meant, Ryoma let the moment pass. Hands still on his, Fuji asked him about what happened yesterday with his "omiai." Scoffing, he told him what happened and how Ryoga stayed the night at his place, but he excluded the fact about letting Ryoga do as he pleased with the love bot and that he had masturbated imagining it was the two of them in that bedroom instead. Clearing his throat, he flushed at the thought again.

"There yah' guys arre. Don't leab me!" Ryoga drawled, clearly drunk.

Fuji extracted his hands, leaving a tingling feeling in Ryoma's palms. He wanted them back, to touch him again, only not his hands, but elsewhere. He quickly scolded himself for thinking that, wondering when he had become a pervert. He swiftly blamed Ryoga for being loud the night before. It made him think things he shouldn't. When Ryoga tipped on his feet, nearly falling over, both he and Fuji got to their feet and helped Ryoga. They helped him to the car all the while he sang and hiccuped. Lugging him into the backseat, they both got in the front. Fuji drove them home and then helped him again with dragging Ryoga up the stairs to his apartment room. The door was opened by the love bot which Ryoma handed Ryoga off to it to take to bed. The love bot disappeared into the guest room carrying Ryoga, who was now asleep, bridal style. Turning back to Fuji, Ryoma thanked him and said good night. He closed the door and headed to his room. He stopped by the guest room and waited for the love bot to come out. When the android appeared, Ryoma walked up to it and apologized for letting Ryoga do as he pleased with him. The love bot merely smiled it off, stating it was his job. He still felt a little guilty, mostly with the whole wishing it was real Fuji and him, but he pushed it away like any other emotions and went to bed.

* * *

**A/N: **So what is the tension between Ryoga and Fuji? Hehe, that won't ever be revealed...until the sequel. XD No, it's not over yet. I mean I will end the fanfic in...two more chapters and then I will begin the sequel.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**: Characters may be out of character. This fanfiction is not related to the anime/manga. This is yaoi, which means male x male. If you don't like, don't read. This is based in the future, so everything is futuristic.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Warning**: Rated M for adult content and language.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Marriage**

About two weeks had passed since his little night out with Fuji and Ryoga. At the end of the second week, Ryoga was finally returning home, but not until after he took another shot at his love bot. To this, Ryoma demanded he go elsewhere with the love bot because the neighbors were now staring at him oddly. He didn't want to bring attention to himself and so Ryoga whisked the Fuji love bot away to a love hotel and returned him the very next morning. Before he left, Ryoma had asked him why he did such things with the love bot when it seemed he didn't even like the real Fuji. Ryoga had merely answered that the love bot and Fuji were two different things. He also liked Fuji's face, just not the real Fuji. He then said it was fun and disappeared. Ryoma was sure he wouldn't see his brother again until Christmas.

His routine returned to normal. School, work, and then tennis, although he did meet up with Yumi and coached her a bit. But, it felt like he had control of his life again. It felt refreshing. He was quietly eating breakfast with the sound of the sink running and dishes clanking when his phone went off. The love bot stepped out from the kitchen and grabbed his phone for him. He thanked the android and answered his phone.

"Good morning Echizen." Fuji voice rang brightly through the line.

It sent shivers up his spine, hearing his voice. Hearing his voice brought the memories surging forth from the night of their outing. The tingling touch of Fuji's hand on his still remained. Smiling into the phone, even though Fuji couldn't see, he replied, "Hello."

"Are you busy today?" Fuji asked.

"No...but aren't you?"

"I'm not leaving Japan anytime soon. No tennis competitions coming up either. I was thinking if you would like to come with me to a tennis club house. It's the one I use to go to."

"Sure."

"Okay, I'll pick you up in thirty minutes."

"Un."

Ryoma ended the call and stared at it. Since that night as well, Fuji had been calling him more often. At times Fuji would just talk and other times, they would hang out. He didn't know what it all meant, but at least he got to be with Fuji. Although the thought of Fuji's girlfriend still lingered in the back of his mind, he tried not to think about it. It wasn't as if he was getting his hopes up either. He knew better than that. He just wanted to spend as much time as he could with Fuji before the man...he hated using the word with Fuji, but at least until Fuji _married_. For the time being, he wanted to be the only one Fuji took out and confided in with personal thoughts about his tennis career and his troubles. It made him feel special.

As soon as thirty minutes passed, his doorbell rung. Ryoma was still in the process of getting ready, but went to answer the door anyway. After slipping on a white cardigan, he opened the door. Fuji stood in front of him with a smile.

"Hey," Fuji greeted and the leaned slightly to the side to look over Ryoma's shoulder, "and good morning to you too, Fuji."

"Good morning Mr. Fuji," the love bot replied from behind Ryoma, "Have a nice day."

Ryoma found it a little weird to see the Fujis greet each other, but he didn't say anything. He then ushered Fuji out and they left in Fuji's car. Later, they arrived at the clubhouse. There was quite a few people already there, but it wasn't crowded either. Fuji got them inside and then they chose a court. They both warmed up first before they started a match. The games were long rallies, but eventually, the match came to an end with Fuji winning like usual. Ryoma always did find it a little frustrating that Fuji won almost every time they played. The other man barely played seriously, so it often pushed him to strive harder. When he told this to Fuji, the other man laughed it off, telling him that training was good, but it was also important to rest. They sat under the shade of an umbrella, resting while chatting. It was only when Ryoma noticed someone approaching them did he stop talking. Fuji looked over his shoulder and greeted the person who walked over to them. It seemed Fuji knew the man. Ryoma leaned back and watched as the two talked about things he didn't know about. He felt a little left out, but didn't mind. Sipping on his water, he let his eyes wander the court. The tennis clubhouse seemed like a place for the rich. The members were probably wondering who he was and why he was accompany a famous tennis player. He would have bragged that they were close friends, but that wasn't like him, so he remained silent. Eyes watched him, but most of them ignored him. If he wasn't famous, then they had nothing to do with him. Just then, he heard the man talking to Fuji mention a shocking news.

"Fuji, I heard you were getting married!" the man said.

"Eh?" Fuji muttered with a look of surprise, "Where...did you hear that?"

"Ah, Mamori-chan said she saw you at a restaurant with a woman and you were showing her a ring." the man was grinning at Fuji.

"Oh...ah! That-"

"You're getting married?" Ryoma interrupted, eyes wide with shock.

There was a look of hurt flickering through Fuji's face before he replied, "It's no-"

"There's no need to be shy! Everyone knows now. Mamori-chan already told everyone," the man said as he started laughing.

"Congratulations," Ryoma said unenthusiastically.

"Echizen...don-" Fuji was once again interrupted as more club members began surrounding him and congratulating him.

Annoyed, Ryoma stood and grabbed his things. He started to leave, but stopped once to look at Fuji. He was now encircled by a large group of men and women. They were congratulating him, asking when the wedding was going to be held, and if they were going to get an invitation. Ryoma cluck his tongue, glaring at the people. They probably didn't care about Fuji's feelings. They most likely only wanted to be seen at Fuji's wedding and try to get the tabloids to take pictures of them for their few minutes of fame. Rolling his eyes, he turned around and began walking again. There was a voice calling to him in the midst of the chaos, but he didn't turn around. He wanted to get away. He was feeling dejected and hurt knowing Fuji was now getting married. Biting his lower lip, he scolded himself for ever having hope. Even if Fuji had had given him a gift and held his hand, it was not as if the man loved him. He still had a girlfriend and now she was his fiancee. The beautiful woman who stood beside him...she was perfect for Fuji. But him? A man standing next to another man in a romantic way? No one would ever accept them. It was a shame that society could not accept two men or two women in love, but they were okay with androids and humans getting married even if the human is the only that could truly feel emotions like love.

Sighing, he found himself walking with no destination in mind. He didn't want to return home since the love bot would be there and seeing its face which was so similar to Fuji's would only hurt more. He settled down on a bench at some random park. Leaning back against the bench, he watched the children play with each other. He closed his eyes, tired from everything. It was time to let Fuji go. He no longer had a place at the man's side. He bit his lower lip, draping his arm over his eyes. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

The cold nipped at his skin, waking him up. Ryoma opened his eyes, rubbing them as he woke up from his nightmare of being left behind and forgotten by Fuji. Glancing around, he noticed the sun in the sky was nearly gone. Shivering from the dropping heat, he grabbed his bag and began making his way home, wanting to forget what he dreamt about.

He had arrived at his apartment close to seven. It had taken awhile from where he was to get home. On the way back home though, he finally came to a decision. It was time for him to really forget about Fuji. There was no point in pining for a straight, married man. He had to forget the man and the first step to forgetting him was to get rid of the love bot. Now that he thought about it, everything began with the love bot. If only he did not accept the love bot from Sakuno, he would never had met the real Fuji. He wouldn't have fallen for the man after he received his number and started befriending him. They would still be strangers in two different worlds. They would have met eventually, but not as a mistake, but as competitors, as tennis players. He wouldn't have ever found out everything a woman would have wanted to know about Fuji. But because of the love bot, because it had to look so much like Fuji, he mistakenly took the wrong Fuji home. He needed to get rid of it; return it if he had to and then apologize to Sakuno. He could no longer keep it. It would be wrong both to Fuji and his soon to be wife. However, before he shut it down, he was going to ask for a favor. He was going to have the love bot perform the very thing he was bought for; the original duty Sakuno had bought the love bot for. He wanted the love bot to have sex with him and not because he was desperate, but because he needed a sense of closure. With that determination in head, Ryoma entered his apartment and readied himself. It was now or never.

* * *

**A/N: **Another short chapter. Sorry guys! I did say the fanfic was short. DX So...be ready for some lemony goodness in the next chapter and...an ending. I also want to thank all my reviewers and readers! Thanks for reviewing and reading so far! XD (it's what keeps me writing!).


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note**: Characters may be out of character. This fanfiction is not related to the anime/manga. This is yaoi, which means male x male. If you don't like, don't read. This is based in the future, so everything is futuristic.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Warning**: Rated M for adult content and language.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Link**

Ryoma stepped through the door and tossed the bag to the side. He walked farther inside and found the love bot, dressed in a white button down shirt and tan khakis, sitting on the couch. It stood to welcome him, but Ryoma quickly held up his hand and stopped it. "Wait," he said, "Just...wait. Let me shower." He briskly walked into the bathroom and took a quickly shower, rinsing off the sweat from earlier in the day. Once he was done, he dried himself and walked out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. He returned to the living room where the love bot was still waiting for him. He took a deep breath, gathering his nerves. He stopped in front of the love and stared at him. "I'm ready," he whispered.

The love bot tipped its head, "Echi-"

Ryoma stopped the love bot with his hand again. He pressed his fingers against its soft lips and shuddered. Taking another step closer, he pressed his body against it. He heard a gasp and glanced up. He caressed its lips, brushing it softly. Then he undid the knot of his towel, letting it drop and puddle around his feet. Standing naked, he grabbed booth the love bot's hands with his own. "Let's do it. I need this...before...before I shut you down. I just need...this," he whispered, "Let's go to the room." He turned and led the love bot into his room. Shutting the door behind them, Ryoma crawled onto the bed. He lay on his back, using the pillows to prop him up. He wasn't sure how this whole love bot sex worked, but he assumed it was similar to how humans had sex.

One look at the android revealed it was aroused, but Ryoma knew better. It was merely a coding process. However, the sight of the bulge in its pants was still arousing. Ryoma could feel himself becoming erect. He bent his legs and spread them. "Come," he commanded, "Make love to me." The love bot nodded and began stripping. It slowly unbutton its shirt, tossing aside after sliding it off. Next was its pants. It slid off and bundled around its feet. The android stepped out of it and then slid its briefs off. Its cock stood tall in all its glory. Ryoma gasped at the sight of it. He gulped slowly and watched in awe as the Fuji love bot climbed on his bed and leaned over him. Cool fingertips brushed against his skin, sending goosebumps across his body. He shivered in delight. "Yes," he muttered, "Touch me more." The love bot listened and caressed his body. Every where it touched it left a burning sensation as if etching its mark into him. Ryoma rolled his head back, moaning from the gentle touches. He wanted more. He urged the love bot to kiss him, lick him, nip him. And it followed his commands. It licked and nipped his neck and his collar bone. It sucked and pinched his pink, hardening nipples, causing waves of pleasure to spread through his body. He arched his back toward the love bot, giving a throaty moan. "Touch me there," Ryoma said as he grabbed the love bots wandering hand on his left nipple and guide it to his erection. He let out a soft gasp at the mere touch of fingertips on his shaft. "More..." Ryoma whispered, "I want more." The love bot wrapped its hand around his length and pumped it slowly from head to base while it continued to nip and lick his nipple. The stimulation of pleasure sent Ryoma off the edge. He grunted and came, spilling his essence on the love bot's hand.

Fighting to regain his breath, Ryoma pushed his upper body up with the support of his elbows. He kissed the android, wanting to taste more of it. The love bot kissed back, diving his tongue into his mouth and exploring it from roof to bottom. Their tongues tangled, dancing and intertwining. The love bot pulled back and sucked on his bottom lip till it bruised. Ryoma groaned, erect again, and pushed his hips up. He ground their hips together, gyrating his hips up to connect with the android's. Moaning, he went in for another tongue twisting kiss with saliva dribbling down his chin as their tongue swirled in a wet mess. Ryoma moaned loudly, tossing his head back and breaking the kiss. The love bot was thrusting its hip, rubbing and grinding their stiff cocks. "Fuck," Ryoma groaned, "Harder!" He wrapped his arms around the love bot's neck, falling back on the bed. The android closed the gap between their bodies, molding their body together as it continued to thrust against him. Ryoma gasped, "Ahhh...Fuji...Fuji! I need...inside." The love bot pulled back much to Ryoma's disappointment, but it quickly began stroking his hard penis.

"I need lotion or lube," the love bot said.

"Dresser, top drawer," Ryomsa gasped out.

The love bot moved away and Ryoma whined. Already he was missing its touch. It returned seconds later with a bottle of lube in its hands. He watched as it popped the cap open and squeezed a good amount on its hand, soaking its fingers. The love bot then spread his legs and positioned itself between them.

"Relax," it whispered, "it might hurt."

Nodding his head, Ryoma leaned back and waited for the penetration of its finger. The first finger pushed against his hole, but his ring of muscle seem to fight against it. He winced from the tiny bit of pain. The Fuji love bot told him to relax again. He took a deep breath and then the finger pushed pass his entrance. Ryoma clenched his eyes, biting his lower lip at the shock waves of pain. The love bot was cooing, whispering gentle words at him to relax him. Surprisingly it worked and Ryoma relaxed completely with the finger inside him. After adjusting to the finger, Ryoma told the love bot to move. The thrusting of the finger started slow and then quickened. The fingertips brushed against something inside him, causing him to flush with pleasure. "There," he said, "Again." The love bot brushed against the little bundle of sensitive nerves again, running its finger over and over until Ryoma was on the brink before it pulled back and added another finger. Ryoma let out a loud groan as the second finger entered him, spreading him open. And then the third digit was inserted, spreading him wider. When he was prepped, the love bot removed its fingers and then coated its erect length with the lube. It leaned over him with its hand placed on each side of his head. Ever so slowly, the love bot entered him, pushing pass his tight ring until it was fully covered from tip to base. They were connected, linked as one. Ryoma moaned, wrapped his arms around the love again and dragging his nails across its back. Funny how it was sweating. He didn't think an android could sweat. He didn't remember it sweating when they had played tennis before. But before his mind could delve deeper on it, the love bot thrust into him, brushing his prostate again. Ryoma gasped, arching his back. The android pulled back to its tip and then thrust in again, filling him to the brim. The rhythm was slow at first, but with a little more urging from Ryoma, the love bot was thrusting hard and fast inside him.

"So...tight...fucking hot," moaned the love bot, "How...does it feel?"

"Good...it feels good," Ryoma replied in between moans, "Fuck me harder."

The android complied and vigorously thrust into him, pushing his legs farther up for better access. Ryoma linked their hands together as the thrusting continued. It was fast and hard like he wanted. So hard that the headboard of his bed slammed against the wall, so fast and good it had him moaning loudly. He didn't even care of his neighbors could hear him because all he wanted was to feel the cock thrusting deep inside him. "Yes...yes!" Ryoma moaned, "God...Fuji! I'm...ahh!" There was a tingle at the base of his balls. It spread to his toes and then his whole body, filling him with a light wave of bliss. He climaxed, moaning Fuji's name over and over. A few seconds later, he could feel the heat of the love bot's cum inside him. He groaned, pulling the android in for another kiss. As he pulled away and they unconnected from each other, Ryoma felt a sudden emptiness. It was over. It was time he shut it off. Sighing, he closed his eyes and fell asleep from exhaustion.

He woke up later to a soft touch on his lower body. He sat up and watched as the love bot cleaned him, wiping every inch of him down. "Thanks," he muttered, "But uh...I need to find out how to shut you down."

"Why?" it asked, "Did I not satisfy you?"

"It's not that...it's just...I don't want to remember."

"Who?"

"Fuji...the real one Fuji. I need to stop thinking about him. To stop loving him...and you are only a reminder."

Ryoma got up, flinching from the pain shooting up from his butt to his spine. He nearly tumbled to the ground, but Fuji caught him. He thanked the love bot and then made slowly made his way to the door. Opening it, he walked into the living room, still naked ans sore. He plopped down on the couch, looking around for the manual for the love bot which had came with it. He looked over his shoulder and saw the love bot leaning against the door frame of his bedroom. It was wearing one of his sweats. He was about to ask it to help him search for the manual, but was thoroughly interrupted by the front door of his apartment opening and a voice.

"Mr. Fuji, I have returned from my errand. I hope you were able to talk to Master Ryoma," the voice said as it walked through the door and stopped.

Ryoma's head swirled around and he stared at the Fuji replica that entered the house. "Fu...ji? Love...bot?" he muttered, pointing his finger at the Fuji who came into the house.

"Yes," it answered with a tilt of its head, "Why are you naked Master Ryoma?"

Suddenly, Ryoma felt sick. He turned to the Fuji who was leaning against the door frame of his bedroom with his arms folded across his chest. Plastered on Fuji's face was an amused smile, one that was very much similar to the first day he had accidentally brought the wrong Fuji home. He pointed at him, "Real Fuji..." he whispered.

He nodded, "Real Fuji Syusuke."

Scoffing, Ryoma stood, stumbling a bit as he got to his feet. He wanted to scream, to yell in anger at Fuji. How could he have not said anything? He frowned, wanting to tell Fuji to get out of his house, but he didn't have the strength. His mind was reeling with mixed emotions. He didn't know if he should have felt happy that the real Fuji actually had sex with him or angry that the real Fuji lied to him. He was on the verge of collapsing when the real Fuji walked over to him and steadied him. Ryoma wanted to swat his hand away, but his mind was still in shock. Fuji took over for him.

"Excuse us for a sec," Fuji said to the love bot, "And...can you prepare dinner?"

"Of course," the love bot answered and strolled into the kitchen.

Fuji led Ryoma back into the room, shutting the door, and seating him down on the bed. The very same bed which they made love on. He wanted to hide in hole and never come back out. "Why...the fuck...didn't you tell me? What? Was it so fun to tease me because I mistook you again?" Ryoma asked angrily. He finally found his voice, but it wasn't a happy one.

"I wasn't making fun of you," Fuji said gently.

He scoffed, not believing a single word. "Right, because you think a guy falling in love with you, another guy, is all rainbows and sunshine."

"Actually, I think it is."

Ryoma stopped thinking and stared incredulously at Fuji. "What's wrong with you? Aren't you getting married? You have a girlfriend...fiancee, whatever she is." He hissed in disgust.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Fuji said with an exasperated sigh, "Listen to me." Fuji cupped his face and smiled. "I don't have a girlfriend. I don't have a fiancee. And I'm definitely not getting married. I've been trying to tell you, but you took off before I could and...I wanted to tell you for a long time...that I actually like you."

"You're lying. They said you gave her a ring."

"No, I didn't. This...imaginary girlfriend they made up for me...her name is Fuji Yumiko. She's my older sister. She's getting married in six months. That day at the restaurant, she was showing me her ring. She took it off her finger and I was holding it. Mamori-san probably saw me handing the ring back to her and assumed I was proposing."

"And at the mall?"

"My sister wanted me to go shopping with her. I was going to introduce you two, but you left. That's kind of when I had an inkling of feeling that you misunderstood, but I didn't want to tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because telling you also meant telling you how I felt about you. I wasn't ready...but when you believed them about me getting married, it hurt. I wanted you to believe in me. That's what pushed me to come here. I just didn't expect you to lunge yourself at me...thinking I was the love bot. That's the second time...actually, that made me a little jealous. Why the hell would you go to the love bot for this kind of matter?"

"I wanted closure...I thought that was it for sure. You were getting married and it was over for me. And I couldn't ask you."

"Well it's not over. I like you...love you. And I think I fell for you the moment I saw you. You were so cute, mistaking me for someone else or rather, something else, and how you just whisked me away without an explanation."

"That was embarrassing."

"I thought it was cute. So, is everything okay between us now? No more misunderstanding?"

"...what are we now then?"

"Lovers...if you don't mind. I want to be your boyfriend and I want you to be mine."

Ryoma nodded his head and smiled slowly. Everything was just a misunderstanding. If only he had the courage to say something to Fuji, then none of this would have happened. He probably would have been dating the older man a lot earlier as well. Sighing, he leaned up for a kiss. In the end, he had a happy ending...

Ryoma sat down on the dining chair, wincing from the pain even though he had sat down as softly as possible. After Fuji had explained everything, they had make up sex. It was the best ever, even better than the first because at least this time he knew he was with the real Fuji. Smiling a bit to himself, he shifted on the chair, wincing again. Fuji leaned over, giving him a sympathetic look before apologizing for being so rough. He shrugged it off, telling Fuji he had wanted it rough anyway. Dinner had been set and the love bot was busily washing old dishes while they ate. Ryoma kept noticing Fuji look over his shoulder at the love bot. Arching a brow, he looked over his shoulder as well. There was nothing out of the ordinary. He looked over to Fuji and gave him a questioning look. Fuji smiled gently at him, but he could see something mischievous dancing behind his eyes. "What?" Ryoma asked.

"You shouldn't shut him down," Fuji said.

"Why?"

"Tell me Echizen...have you ever thought of a Fuji sandwich?" Fuji asked innocently.

* * *

**A/N: **Quick update. I had this already written, so I though it was best to update both in one day and complete the story. So that is the ending! I did say it was short. Maybe a little too short...but I am planning to make this a trilogy. So, the sequel will be written and then the third part to the fanfic afterward, but I haven't started on them yet. I know what I'm going to write though and I'll warn you, the second part is not all fluffy. It's the problems that run into while in a relationship. It will be in Fuji's third person POV. Anyways, I will have an extra one-shot...I shall grace readers with the Fuji sandwich scene. XD


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note**: Characters may be out of character. This fanfiction is not related to the anime/manga. This is yaoi, which means male x male. If you don't like, don't read. This is based in the future, so everything is futuristic.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

**Warning**: Rated M for adult content and language.

* * *

**Fuji Sandwich**

"For the last time, I said no, Syusuke," Ryoma growled at his lover of six months.

He glared at his older lover, crossing his arms across his chest. Six months ago, he finally got together with Fuji Syusuke, the professional tennis player, after all the misunderstanding. It took some time, but it seemed their feelings were mutual. His first time had also been with him. He thought that was enough, just the two of them rolling in the bedsheets, sticky with sweat and their essence, but Fuji wanted more. Ryoma scowled as Fuji's suggestion rolled through his mind. He shook his head. "I don't care how much you plead. You've been begging me for six months already and my answer is still no. I'm not going to have sex with you _and _Fuji," he said. He had taken to calling the love bot "Fuji" and his lover as "Syusuke." It was easier for him to distinguish the names that way and it will also mean the two won't answer at the same time whenever he said Fuji.

Sighing, he slumped against the dresser of the five star suite hotel room they had rented. Today was also a special day. Fuji's older sister Yumiko was getting married. The wedding was actually taking place in Hawaii which was why they were in a hotel. He just didn't think Fuji would ask him again about the threesome on a happy occasion. The worst part was that he had agreed to take the love bot with them. It didn't even cross his mind that Fuji was planning something perverted. "It's your _sister's wedding_. If you think I would actually do something like that on her wedding day, you must be out of your mind," he said, pushing himself off the dresser and turning to face the mirror attached to the dresser. He fixed the bow tie on his tuxedo, glancing to Fuji in the mirror. His lover was sitting on the bed, his torso leaning halfway back with the support of his elbow. His head was slightly dipped backward, staring at the ceiling. His feet were planted on the floor with his legs partially apart. Ryoma sighed, turning around again to lean on the dresser. He did have to admit that Fuji looked handsome in a tuxedo and he would probably give anything to let the man fuck him right then and there, but the wedding was in an hour and they needed to get there soon. It would take to long to clean up afterward and then put the clothes on again. Pushing himself off the dresser, he shuffled over to Fuji. Lifting a knee, he placed it on the side of Fuji's thighs and then did the same with the other so that he was straddling his lover's lap and leaning over him. Fuji lifted his head and stared at him. Ryoma tipped his head down, kissing his lover chastely. "When the wedding is over, we can skip the reception. I promise to give you something...good," he whispered against Fuji's lips, "That is if you're a good boy." He felt Fuji smile against his lips and then they were kissing again with their tongues dancing across each other. Ryoma pulled back, taking a breath. He groaned, rubbing his now erect cock against Fuji's rising bulge. "I would rather have you fucking me than going to the wedding, but it is your sister's wedding," Ryoma groaned.

"I promise to make you feel good later then," Fuji whispered, "We should probably get going. Where's Fuji love bot?"

"I believe he's in the room cleaning up," Ryoma answer, "I told him he didn't have to, but he insisted."

"He's not coming with us."

"No, unless you want your sister's friends to think weird things about us."

"Maa...let's go."

Ryoma nodded and got off Fuji reluctantly. He really wanted to stay like that longer, but they needed to leave now if they wanted to get there on time. So, he and Fuji left the room, telling the love bot they would be back later.

* * *

After the wedding was over, he and Fuji quickly congratulated his sister and returned to the room. They were barely by the door when Fuji whirled him around, pushing him against the door and attacking his mouth. Ryoma moaned in the kiss, grinding his hips against Fuji's. Fuji reached around him, fumbling with the door and trying to open it. On the third try, the door open and they nearly stumbled in. Lips still attach, they made their way to the bedroom, ignoring the love bot who sat on the lounge chair. They pulled away to strip themselves of the clothes, but their lips were on each other again as they climbed onto the bed. Sitting on their knees, their hands roamed the other's body. Taut muscle rippled with movement. Groaning, Ryoma pulled away from the kiss. He sat back on the bed, spreading his legs and beckoning Fuji to come to him. A flash o hunger flickered through his lover's eyes as he descended on him like a predator. Smirking, he wrapped his arms around Fuji's neck, pulling him into another kiss as their bodies rolled and ground against one another. Fuji glided down his body, stopping where his cock stood straight against his toned stomach. He saw Fuji's tongue slide across his upper lip as he stared at the erection. A flickering eye movement toward him sent shivers down his spine and then Fuji was sucking him, deep into his throat. Ryoma moaned loudly, fighting the urge to thrust his hips into the hot cavern. His hands gripping the sheets, back arching, Ryoma groaned out Fuji's name throatily. A slick, hot tongue slide down his shaft and then back up to swirl around the head. He panted heavily, trying to stop himself from cumming. If Fuji continued with his skillful tongue, he was bound to come early. "Syu...suke..." he moaned, "St-stop. I'm might cum."

"Then come for me," Fuji said, his words muffled with his mouth still full.

The vibrations sent little waves of pleasure through him. Ryoma turned his head to the side, biting the pillow as the first wave of tingling sensation bombarded his body. He gasped as he ejaculated into Fuji's mouth. His lover took it all in, swallowing his essence as he continued to cum. He was just beginning to relax when Fuji suddenly flipped him over and forcefully lifted the lower half of his body so his buttocks was sticking up in the air while his upper torso lay flat on the bed. Ryoma turned his head to the side and stared wide eye at Fuji.

"It's not over yet, love," Fuji whisper.

And then his ass cheeks were being massaged and pulled as a wet tongue rimmed his hole. Moaning, Ryoma buried his face into the pillow. Fuji's tongue pushed passed his entrance, but pulled back to rim him again. He repeated it over and over until Ryoma was writhing wantonly and begging for more. Huffing, Ryoma shook his head. "Mo-more!" he begged.

Fuji chuckled, "Now just imagine this and another mouth sucking you off."

The thought was in his mind before he could stop it. The visual image of two Fujis, one below him while the other rimmed him sent him over the edge. He groaned, cumming at the image playing in his head. He felt Fuji pull away with a light chuckle.

"That was fast," his lover said.

Ryoma lifted his head, turning it to lay his cheek on the pillow. It was too late to turn back now. The image of two Fujis pleasuring him was enough to convince him. In the midst of lust, he lifted his body up with shaking arms and turned around. He crawled over to Fuji, wrapping his legs around the older man into a straddle. Chest pressed against chest, his mouth sucking on Fuji's earlobe, he whispered with a pleading voice, "Make me reach the highest ecstasy...if you want, I'll let Fuji join us." Fuji was gone the second the words left his mouth. In minutes, the love bot was trailing behind Fuji, but its clothes were already gone and its cock was stiff against its stomach. Ryoma swooned at the sight of two Fujis approaching him steadily. He smirked, leaning back on the bed. He flicked his tongue across his bottom lip. Like a submissive prey, he spread his legs and wiggled his finger in a "come hither" way and awaited for his predators to eat him whole.

The love bot sat behind him, its fingers rolling and tugging his hard nipples while Fuji sat between his legs, sucking him. Ryoma rested his head against the android's shoulder, biting his lower lip to suppress a moan. Suddenly, Fuji released his cock. His whined, not wanting the hot mouth to leave him just. Fuji chuckled his whimper, promising him something better. Fuji maneuvered him to turn around. Ryoma on was his hands and knees with the love bot's erect length in his face. Without waiting to be told, he took the love bot's erection into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down the tip and then taking the large cock deeper. It brush against the back of his throat, nearly causing him to gag, but he held back. Then he felt Fuji's fingers inside him, brushing on his prostate. He moaned, closing his eyes as Fuji stretched him wide. When he was ready, Fuji pulled his fingers out, replacing it with his cock. The tip pushed pass his tight hole and then plunged forward swiftly. Ryoma released the android's length, letting out a loud moan.

"Don't stop sucking," Fuji commanded from behind him.

Gasping, Ryoma took the love bot's length back into his mouth. Every thrust Fuji made sent the love bot's cock deeper into his mouth. He moaned each time, enjoying each pleasurable thrust. A hand pumped his weeping cock and nimble fingers pinched his nipple. His senses were bombarded with pleasure. It was bliss, but he wanted more.

"Cum in his mouth," his lover said.

Ryoma's eyes widen at the command, but before he could pull away, he felt the warm fake semen of the love bot inside his mouth. It was a large load, filling his mouth to the brim and spilling out, dripping down his chin. He quickly pulled back, but the love bot wasn't done. Artificial semen splattered on his face and dripped down, soaking his neck and chest. He heard a grunt from behind him and then felt himself being pulled up. His back leaned against Fuji's as he continued to thrust into him. Fingers slipped into his mouth and he automatically closed his mouth around them, sucking and licking them.

"Fucking hot," Fuji whispered, nipping his shoulder.

The love bot was pressed against him again, rubbing its new arousal against his erect cock. Ryoma rolled his head back, letting go of the fingers and groaning Fuji's and the love bot's. Then he felt a second cock pressing against his entrance. Ryoma lifted his head, shaking his head. "Nn-no! Don't! I can't...not two!" he begged, but Fuji encouraged the love bot and it entered inside him alongside Fuji. Ryoma let out a scream, but it was immediately cut off by Fuji's kiss. The searing pain slowly disappeared with two cock thrusting in and out of him. Before long, he was moaning licentiously, moving his own hips to meet them. Tongues licked his neck, back, and chest. Fingers played with nipples and another continued to stroke him. It was too much stimulation for him. Ryoma let out a gasping moan followed by a throaty one. In one quick moment, he was spilling his seeds on the love bot's chest while the two came inside, filling him up till their seeds dripped out, sliding down his thighs. He barely felt the kiss from his lover and the love bot. Exhaustion ransacked his body and then everything went black.

The light of the rising sun woke him up. Ryoma opened his eyes groggily, wincing at the pain stinging from his buttocks. He groaned, trying to roll onto his back, but a pair of arm didn't let him. He glanced up and stared at his lover's face. Everything from last night reeled through him mind, making him blush. He buried his face into Fuji's chest in embarrassment. He couldn't believe he had just left Fuji and the love bot do him at the same time. Now that his mind was on the love bot, he lifted his head against and tried to look around, but the android was no where to be found. A knock from the doorway caught his attention. He glanced over in that direction and saw the love bot dressed and smiling.

"Good morning. Your flight will be leaving at two in the afternoon. Should I call for food to be sent up here?" it asked, acting as if nothing had happened yesterday.

Ryoma blushed, "Um...sure."

The love bot turned around and disappeared. Sighing, he plopped his head back onto the pillow. He snuggled closer to Fuji, pressing his hand on his lover's chest so he could trace small circles on it. A shift in his lover told him that he was awake. Ryoma leaned up, placing a kiss on Fuji's chin. "Good morning," he greeted.

Fuji smiled, dropping a kiss on the top of his head, "Morning. You fainted...I was worried."

"I'm good."

"So...how was it?"

Ryoma bit inner cheek and pondered on it. It wasn't as if he disliked it. He did like it and it was amazing enough to make him lose conscious. He cleared his throat, making Fuji's gaze fall on him. He smiled at his lover and kissed him on the lips. "It was...good," he whispered, "...I'm not doing it again though. I think...I would much rather have you only."

Fuji chuckled, snuggling his nose into the crook of Ryoma's neck, "Yeah...I think I would rather have you to myself too."

"Fuji's getting breakfast."

"Mmmm...how's your ass?"

"Fucking sore."

Fuji laughed, the breath of air tickling Ryoma's neck. There was a brief moment of comfortable silence before the knock on the door interrupted them. It seemed breakfast had come. Fuji pulled away first, stretching his arms as he got out of bed. Ryoma watched in silence, enjoying the view of his boyfriend's naked butt.

"You stay in bed. I'll bring breakfast here," Fuji said.

"Un," Ryoma replied, rolling on his side and stretching like cat.

He watched as Fuji disappeared and relaxed against the bed. He didn't know why he had put the threesome off for so long. He had been curious anyways and...it wasn't so bad. He smiled to himself. _Yes...it was incredible_.

* * *

**A/N: **Very short, smutty, PWP chapter, but that was the Fuji sandwich, haha. XD And this concludes the first part.


End file.
